


Crankiplier Smut One Shots

by BubblyBarry



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, CrankGameplays - Freeform, LGBTQ, Lemon, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Unus Annus, crankiplier - Freeform, ship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBarry/pseuds/BubblyBarry
Summary: Surprisingly enough I have never wrote a smut one shot book. I am very much obsessed with Ethan Nestor (AKA CrankGameplays) and his videos with Mark Fischbach (AKA Markiplier). I think they are both very nice to look at to say the least and I think they make a great couple so I decided to make this book about them.Do I ship Crankiplier? Yeah, it's more then likely.Do you ship Crankiplier? I really don't care...Am I writing this to give myself some fan service? YupersI hope you guys enjoy this, I really do like writing stuff like this believe it or not. and Crankiplier has given me that feeling of falling in love with a ship that I haven't gotten in a really long time.Disclaimer: I don't think that Mark and Ethan are in some secret Larry Stylinson esc relationship - I just really enjoy writing stuff like this. Don't judge me??I WILL TAKE REQUESTS SO FILL THOSE COMMENTS UP





	1. Disclaimer/Info

**Introduction:**

 

Hello my beautiful AO3 subs/readers~

I'd like to welcome you to my first ever book containing nothing but the good stuff (if you don't know what the good stuff is its sex. This book is a bunch of sex.

So that's a warning for you all if you don't like reading sex this isn't the book for you.)

And yes this is Crankiplier - markiplier X crankgameplays, so if they aren't your favs that's fine, just leave too. This isn't the book for you. I don't wanna see any arguing about the ship I chose either because you will be cyber bullied if you do that.

Ok enough with the passive aggressiveness! I'm super excited to write this book! It will be a mix of my original ideas and also I'll take requests! Comment requests on any chapter and I will try my hardest to get to each of them (I do have some rules and some personal comfort levels with requests so sorry if there is something I don't write. Surprisingly I do have some standards. I'm pretty open to lots of things though) and if you have a request you want to stay anon, make it anon! I wont out you! But remember, this is a judge free book too!

I do want this to be a completely nice and shame free environment. Just a group of people who enjoy reading about a good BJ once in a while...

So without further adieu - let's go!

Quick disclaimer - I don't actually think Mark and Ethan have some secret Larry Stylinson type of relationship. This is all completely harmless fun! I hope you all enjoy~ ♡♡♡

You guys: it's a new book! Make sure you smash that kodus button!

Me: CAN WE GET ONE BILLION HITS? *smashes phone*

You guys: What are you doing? you have to write with that! What have you done?!

Me: Its stage 2 I've delivered!

You guys: CAN WE GET 10 TRILLION HITS?! *smashes my phone a second time* RIGHT NOW *your phone falls over* AHHHHHHHHH

Me: CAN WE GET *raises arms*

AO3: *protects their works*

Me: 115 MILLION HITS?!?!? *smashes your phone*

You guys: AHHHHHHHHHHH

[See the Video (it says wattpad just replace it with AO3)](https://youtu.be/he2vEzjJn2c)

 

Let's go!


	2. That Time Ethan Suggested They Take A Drink Everytime They Didn’t Come In First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N heyo! This is more of a mild smut shot, just to get us started! Mario Kart is clearly a huge turn on ;)

## That Time Ethan Suggested They Take A Drink Everytime They Didn’t Come In First

### (Ethan's POV)

Playing Mario Kart in my basement while it was snowing outside always reminded me of that night where Mark and I decided Mario Kart wasn't challenging enough and we added in rules. Mark was the one who added the rules actually, when the story itself was brought up however he would tell you he didn't and it was me but he'd be lying.

***

“Let's play Mario Kart!” Mark shouted, he was always shouting.

“But we always play Mario Kart…” I whined, I had been whining a lot lately because it had been snowing a lot lately.

“We could make it more interesting by doing some sort of challenge.” Mark suggested, he often had good suggestions. It was mid January and Mark and I had stopped by my house to hang out because we were shooting some videos earlier that day outside in the snow because my backyard had more snow than his and we decided to stay at my place because his house was across town and we were way too lazy to make the drive in this weather.

The roads were bad and there was an ice storm coming our way as well, so I didn't think me or Mark were leaving my house for s while. Mark had already planned to stay the night. It was about 1:30am and we were just trying to keep ourselves entertained.

After thinking long and hard about a challenge we could do, we both turned to Google on our perspective phones and searched for any type of challenge that could be interesting to do. We decided we weren't going to film it however because we had already filmed so much and we didn't want to edit hours of footage. Finally I found something and so did Mark, we blurted them out at the same time.

“drunk mario kart”

“strip mario kart”

I said strip, Mark said the latter. We both exchanged looks and Mark shrugged.

“Well I mean Ethan, don't you got booze? And we both got clothes on so we could do both.” he said. I did have booze. Come to think of it, I think even without alcohol in the equation the night would have ended the same. I rubbed my hands together and stood up.

“then it's settled - I'll go get us drinks and you set up the game.” I spoke, Mark nodded and began to power up the Switch while I walked off to the back room of my basement, opening a small fridge and grabbing all the coolers and beers I had, there was even a bottle of rum, we didn't need it but I brought it and solo cups out anyways. I placed it all on the table and Mark handed me the player 1 control. It was my house so I got to be player 1, I liked how Mark knew this.

“So what are the actual rules then? Like, everytime we fall off we take a shot everytime we knock someone off the stage we remove a piece of clothing or?” Mark began to list off potential forfeits, nothing too extreme, nothing that would  cause this to get out of hand quickly. Mark just kept listing things off and eventually I slammed my joy con on my coffee table so roughly that Mark shut up and leaned back, giving me a look as if I was insane.

“Anytime you don't come in first place you drink and take off a piece of clothing.” I spoke. Mark looked at me as if I was already drunk.

“Ethan you do understand that at any given race, 1 of us will have to do that. There are 4 races in a cup.” Mark said, I shook my head.

“doesn't matter. If you don't want to make an ass of yourself, always come in first.” I said. I could tell that Mark thought this was a bad idea but I was really determined to go along with it and me and Mark didn't really want to argue about it.

“Ok. Let's get this started then.” Mark said nervously. I let out a howl as I picked the courses and speed - 50cc, Crown Cup. We wanted to start off easy and then go harder on the next round so 50cc was good for now. The race started with our characters and karts showing on the screen, Lakitu gave us the go ahead to start racing and we did. It really was kind of  nerve racking because if we were even in second place we had to drink something and then pull off a clothing item. The race went and went as it was 50cc, and I ended up winning just barely. I did victory dance while Mark shook his head, cracked open a beer can and took a big sip from it, continuing by removing a sock.

The next race came and went, I wasn't so lucky. I lost and I couldn't get off as easy as Mark as I didn't have any socks on so I had to go for my sweater, and I took my drink.

The cup finished, I was 2 drinks in, having come second in one race and third in the other. I was sitting there in a thin undershirt while Mark had it easy and was only missing his socks. This was bad. We weren't even halfway through the 100cc round and if I lost again, I'd be bare chested. It was a close one between me and Mark but I ended up winning just at the last second, I stood up and danced a bit because of my victory and I opened the rum and poured the loser his shot. Mark drank his in one gulp, it impressed me because I wouldn't be able to do that without coughing a lot.

“you don't wear a tank top under your shirt do you?” I asked, the answer was no, unsurprisingly and I chuckled.

“well you are going to be a bit cold then” I teased, Mark groaned a bit, regretting letting me suggest this kind of forfeit as he pulled away his shirt from his body. Me and Mark had very different builds, he was more muscular and therefore his shirt came off slower then mine would have. He pulled it over his head, it messed up his hair as he plopped the thin cotton onto the ground in front of him. He shouted and held onto his joycon with determination, unknowingly flexing as he did so.

“I won't lose again! Its game time!” he shouted. I hadn't realized I was still standing until now, I got slighly lost looking at Mark. Had there always been feelings there? I wasn't too sure. I sat back down in my seat without taking my eyes off of Mark's chest. He stared at the TV for a while and then looked at me, a bit of a laugh coming from his mouth.

“Are you ok? Are we going to do the next race or what?” Mark asked, I laughed it off and nodded, going back to playing the game, resisting the temptation to look at Mark. I was a bit distracted playing the next race, so much so I came in dead ass last and Mark made fun of me the entire time. When the race finished, we exchanged looks and Mark hit my back.

“That one was so bad Ethan, I thought you were better than that!.” he said, I let out a sound of frustration and Mark poured me my shot. He filled the cup up a lot while laughing. I had to grab his hand and tell him to stop or else I would have passed out by drinking it. He just kept laughing while I took the shot. It burned my throat, but as soon as it hit my stomach I suddenly didn't care about being shirtless with Mark. I pulled my undershirt over my head and sat there with him in just pants and shorts underneath. In 2 races, things were going to be a lot more distracting.

I don't remember if it was Mark or myself who decided to play 200cc, but that's what we had ended up doing. Of course we picked the star cup and of course we both failed epicly. Another shot for each of us, but neither of us could even drink it without laughing and spilling some of it. I said something about “goo” bringing up old jokes and I leaned on Mark laughing about it harder than I really should have been. He patted my head and he looked at me. His eyes were so clear, and beautiful. I could have stared at them all night.

“Are you ok?” he asked, I laughed again and shook his head.

“I’m a little drunk Daddy” I said without thinking at all. Mark's eyes widened at my remark but I was too busy pulling my pants down to really acknowledge what I had said at that moment. I sat there in my shorts, my body becoming colder and colder by the minute because of the damned heating in my house. Mark was the one who was staring off into space at me now, and I had to get him to stop.

“Hey, Mark, don't think you get off this round, take your pants off! You came in 6th! That's not first place!” I spoke. Mark reluctantly laughed and then began to pull off his jeans. I'm not sure if he did it slowly or if that was just my perception of the action, but it felt like it took ages for him to get them off and sit back down with nothing but his boxers. They weren't anything special, just black and sort of faded, sitting loosely on his hips and thighs, but I couldn't stop staring. I was drunk, and I tried to blame my weird behaviors on that fact, but as the night continued I realized there was no way this was because of intoxication. Not from the alcohol anyways.

“So. I guess we're onto the next race then…” Mark spoke, his breath seemed to hinge on his throat and it caused his tone to become deeper than it had been before. Neither of us really had thought this through until this moment, but there was enough no no juice in my system to make me not care where this ended up. I pushed next race, and so it began.

I was in first for the most part, Mark was right behind me. My competitive side kept yelling at me to keep going and to watch Mark eat my dust, but there was this other part of me, one I had only seen come out once or twice, one I had never listened to that said “make both of you lose. Somehow, some way, make both of you lose.” I didn't even know how to do that. I couldn't focus enough to come up with a plan. We were on the last lap, very close to the finish line. There were racers behind us, but if I slowed down then Mark would win as the others wouldn't catch up. My mind was racing, how was I going to pull this off so that me and Mark could pull this off.

Suddenly, Mark drove his kart right into mine and ended up pushing both of our racers off of the track, causing Lakitu to have to fish us out of the ditch and a bunch of racers to pass us. I shouted to Mark, waving my joycon around and turning to face him.

“What was that for?!” I screamed, but before I could say anything else, I was cut off by Mark's lips against mine. I was confused at first, I didn't know how to react. Then, as Mark's body began to push more and more against mine, I kissed him back. It was sweet and slow at first, I just felt his mouth try to fit into mine as best it could, then he started getting a bit messier and his tongue roamed around my lips trying to gain access. I pulled away slightly, just to collect myself. I stared into Mark's eyes. They looked deep with passion. I let out a shaky breath and Mark swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry I just-”

“No. Don't apologize. I want this. I want this so bad.” I spilled out. It didn't really sound like myself talking, it sounded like the small voice in my head that I normally ignored finally took over my being. Mark smirked at my response and leaned back down to kiss me. He was long and heat filled. Soon Mark got a bit more into it and he slowly pressed his groin against mine, creating friction I never knew I wanted so much. I moaned at the sudden touch, and bucked my hips into his. Mark pulled off of me to breath and I slid my thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

“We're technically still playing so you need to take these off anyways.” I grinned to him, Mark bit his lip and leaned back so I could slip off his shorts. I managed to get them off with a few shimmy movements. Once they were off, I couldn't take my eyes off of Mark's hard on. I didn't know how to describe the emotion that overcame me in that moment. The closest one would have had to have been hunger. Mark went to go and say something but I cut him off my pushing him onto his back on the coach and shushing him. I leaned down towards his dick and grazed the tip with my teeth. Mark groaned, his eyes shutting and his back arching a bit. I laughed to myself at how sensitive Mark actually was as I took the rest of his dick into my mouth. I couldn't fit it all, and I instantly felt silly and inexperienced. This was my first blow job I had ever given.

I took what I could, beginning to bob up and down slowly, each moan I got from Mark made me go faster because I knew he was enjoying it. I kept running my tongue around him and soon his hand slipped into my hair. He pulled me down and started to move his hips in and out of my mouth trying to match my movements. It didn't take look for his grip on my air to tighten and for him to call out.

“Fuck Ethan, I'm gonna cum-” he said it but it was a bit too late. He came in my mouth and I tried to swallow everything as best I could, pulling off of him and wiping my mouth with my arm, panting heavily. Mark took a moment to collect himself before he came back and attached our lips once again. Mark's body was so hot on top of mine compared to the semi frigid air of the basement. He kissed me hard, and I kissed him back. He shoved me onto my back after we broke apart for a minute and he slipped his fingers around my boxers.

“You lost too,” he spoke as he yanked my shorts off in one swift motion, leaving me completely naked, “now it's your turn.” Mark continued. He placed his hands on my hips and lowered down between my thighs. I watched his every move and he pressed his lips against my hard on and slowly slipped it into his mouth. The feeling was amazing, I let out a moan, Mark's name hanging off my lip as I did. He began to suck, but so slowly.

“Fuck, c’mon go faster.” I rolled my eyes back as he picked up the pace, but it was still painfully slowly. I growled at him and he looked up at me, popping off of my erection and giving me a dirty look.

“I could also just stop.” he said, being so mean. I began to throw a bit of a tempertandrum, but I was just very flustered and missing his warm mouth.

“Ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!” I shouted, Mark rolled his eyes at me but he went back. I bit onto my hand so I wasn't tempted to yell at him to hurry up. He did start going faster, moving his head up and down as he did so. I was a moaning mess, falling full victim to Mark as a warm pit started to inhabit my stomach.

“Oh fuck Mark your so good at this-” I yelled, I was getting close, I could see fucking stars. Mark managed to go ever faster then he was before and I couldn't take it anymore. I came without warning, the only thing that came out of my mouth was Mark's name and then a bunch of words that made no logical sense. Mark crawled on top of me when he was finished and kissed me again, but softer this time, not wanting to over stimulate me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and I just stared into his eyes.

We fell asleep like that in the basement, nothing more than a single blanket covering us. When we work up the next morning, the start of the night was a bit of a blur but we had both remembered how it had finished. Mark kissed my forehead in the morning and smiled to me.

“Man, you have to suggest Mario kart challenges more often.” he said, I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head.

“No no, it was you who suggested we do that.” I reputed. And everytime it ever came up again, Mark would say it was my idea but he'd be lying.


	3. That Time Where Mark Was Trying To Edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N holy crap we are almost at 50 reads and I just posted this yesterday DAMN. Thank you everyone! Hope your liking the one shots so far! This one is just a couple of boys trying to use after effects. It also has a youtuber smut fic cliché in it that I love. Enjoy!

## That Time Where Mark Was Trying To Edit

### (Ethan’s POV)

I wasn't sure if it was the episode of JunJou Romantica I watched or if it was the song I had just listened to, but my face was red and I was sweating, and my pants were getting tighter then they were.

Or it might have been the video in front of me right now on my laptop, but I didn't really want it to be the cause of my situation.

Because the video was something I was editing for Mark, my shitty laptop had froze on a clip of him flexing. He was in a tank top, but it was loose fitting and I could basically see his entire chest behind it, and his biceps. The small buffering circle sat on top of him, spinning and spinning. Mark was using his desktop, meaning I couldn't. And here I was.

I sat there in silence for a bit, the only noise to be heard was Mark yelling at some game he was playing. Recording or not, he was always yelling at a screen. Suddenly my laptop made a loud noise, like a fan spinning rapidly. I then came to a new conclusion. I'm not turned on by my very attractive friend, I'm just getting slightly hard because my laptop is warm and on my crotch. That must have been it.

Lie or not, it's what I kept telling myself so I didn't continue to dwell on Mark's arms.

Soon, the shouting from the other room stopped and I heard footsteps come charging over to the room I was in. The door was opened already, so I only noticed Mark when I turned to face him. He was sweating, his dark hair sticking to his forehead as he groaned in anger and started at the wall.

“What game are you playing that you’re so mad about?” I asked him, my voice came out shaky and I hoped he didn't notice. He took a deep breath and mumbled something I couldn't hear and I raised my eyebrow at him.

“What game?” I asked again, this time louder.

“A rom! It's a Gameboy rom of… Dora the Search for Pirate Pig's Treasure…” Mark said. I held in a laugh as best I could but some of it escaped.

“I'm sorry. What? Why are you playing that?!” I asked laughing in between words. Mark huffed and shook his head.

“You know I have no fucking idea but I'm doing a live stream so now I have to prove I can beat it.” he said. I just laughed again at how ridiculous he was being. He looked down at me and examined my computer screen.

“Oh you’re editing?” he asked, I nodded and gestured to the small loading symbol that was still going around and around.

“Well trying to. I think my laptop is broken again.” I confessed, Mark looked at it and waved his arm to me.

“Meh, forget about it on there. I need a break anyways here you can use my computer.” he said, walking out of the room and over to the one where he was with his computer. I didn't move at first in fear that I'd stand up and my slight boner would be present in my sweatpants, but then Mark called for me and I knew it would be weirder for me to just sit here and not say or do anything. I closed my laptop and stood up slowly, trying to clear my mind so that this would just go away and I could edit Mark's video without rethinking my life.

I did a triple take on my pants and when everything looked fine, I went to go meet Mark in his recording room. He was at his computer opening the editing application and looking intensely at the blank screen. I came shuffling over to him and stood by his side.

“Hey, why don’t you teach me how to edit with those cool effects? Like the ones that those people use on Instagram to make AMV's?” he asked me. I shot him a weird look. I had shown Mark a bit of the After Effects ropes a while ago, as I was interested in seeing how AMV's worked, but he lost interest very quickly and I hadn't used the software on about 2 months.

“I want to make one of Chica.” Mark said. I went to object, say something like ‘I need to work on your actual video though’ but he was giving me this puppy dog face and I couldn't say no to him. I sighed and pulled up a spare chair.

“Ok, yeah, fine I guess.” I caved in, Mark  clapped and jumped in his chair, shouting yay. I just rolled my eyes and looked to the screen. At least this would be a good way to distract myself.

“So you want to start by putting in your clips or pictures. And every good editor mirrors their resources so do that.” I explained. Mark placed two pictures of Chica into the project and then looked around frantically for the mirror effect. I kept telling him where it was but he kept clicking on other things that had nothing to do with mirrors. Finally after what seemed like 40 tries, both clips had mirrored edges.

“Ok, let's do a transition now. You will have to put on keyframes here-”

“Key what?!” Mark cut me off.

“frames, key frames. Now here-” I tried to explain, but again Mark cut me off.

“What the fuck language are you speaking?”

“Frames - key frames! Like the frames that are key, when your transition starts and ends and goes to the next clip.”

“Oh like this!” Mark said as he clicked on the clip and started moving it around without placing down any key frames. He then played the video and the first picture did nothing on the screen but sit there. Mark growled.

“What the hell?! I did it right!” he shouted in annoyance.

“No you didn't you didn't even attempt to place keyframes down.” I placed my head in my hand and shoot it. “God you’re already a train wreck. I don’t know how you are going to do any transitions, let alone a cube or adding on a motion blur. Plus, I can't imagine you attempting to oscillate something, or mask a layer, or do any sort of panning or displacement map or-”

“Eth I don't know what in the fucking world you’re talking about!” Mark shouted to me. He turned back to the computer and started clicking on random stuff.

“I'll just do the key frames hold on.” he began, but seeing him place a bunch of random and pointless stuff onto the edit made me too annoyed and I stood up, leaning over him and taking the mouse from his hand.

“No stop! I'll do it.” I spoke, taking over the project. I tried to remove the keyframes he had placed all over but they were hard to see. The little white diamonds were illusive to my eyes. I leaned in further, trying to get more centered to the computer. I became very invested in fixing the edit that I hadn't realized I was sitting in Mark's lap until he felt something poke me.

My eyes shot open and I stiffened. Looking at Mark out of the corner of me eye. His face was beat red, and his mouth sealed shut. I immediately started stammering apologies and tried to turn to face Mark, but in doing this my foot his the legs of the chair and I fell forward into Mark. Sitting on his lap, legs on either side of his waist.

“Oh my God I'm a mess right now, huh?” I chuckled trying to make the situation less awkward. Instead of getting off of Mark like a normal person, I sort of just sat there facing him, looking into his eyes, he was breathing heavily and it was touching my nose. Every breath he took, a warm air brushed against my skin.

“A hot mess” is what he said to me. But I pretended I didn't hear that. The situation was already out of hand enough. I began to shift to get off of him but instead I just created friction between my groin and his and this made Mark shut his eyes and stifle a moan. It made me bite onto my lip hard, to make sure I didn't make any noises, regardless of how good that felt.

 _“Oh jesus christ”_ I cursed at myself for letting this get so far. I tried to get off of Mark again but just ended up brushing against him again. The distance between his crotch and mine was to small and I couldn't stand any taller to get over him without touching him. Eventually, I gave up. I turned to Mark to see if he had an answer, when he didn't say anything and just stared at me with his bottom lip pinned between his teeth, I started apologizing again and desperately trying to climb off of him.

“I'm sorry. I'll just climb over you-” I started when he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me down onto him. I could feel his hard on a lot better now, I shivered at the contact.

“Don't go.” he said, I looked at him and nodded.

“Ok I won't.” I said, and we just sat for a bit in that position. Just me facing him, sitting on his lap, my ass resting on his upper thighs. My whole body was hot, and I didn't know what to do or say. _And the messed up keyframes were still making me very anxious._

Mark leaned forward. He was very hesitant. I was becoming less and less in control of my actions. My mind was running a mile a minute, and my filter was slowly deteriorating. I cupped Mark's face in my hands and pressed my lips against his. His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed me back. I started trying to slip my tongue into his mouth but he was holding back a bit. In an attempt to gain entrance, I trusted my hips into Mark's, causing him to gasped loudly and allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I ran it across his tongue, only pulling off for milliseconds at a time to take in a sharp breath and then attach our lips once again.

Mark bucked his hips up into me, and I moaned. My hard on was growing in my pants at a rapid rate and I began to whine. Mark pulled off of me and took deep breaths, his forehead resting on mine. We started into each other’s eyes in silence, the only sound in the room was our breathing. I began to grow needy and held onto Mark's shoulders and thrusted my clothed crotch against Mark's repeatedly. The friction was making my eyes roll back in my skull.

“oh fuck…” I moaned out, Mark pulled me into a kiss, pressing hard against my lips as he grabbed onto my hips and shoved me into him hard. My hard on was rubbing against my pants and Mark's covered cock. I had to pull off of his mouth for a second just to breath, my whole body was heating up and my toes began to curl at the overwhelming pleasure.

“Harder…” Mark moaned softly against my lips, I slammed into him and he moaned again, the time louder. I moved my hands from his shoulders to the back of his head and kissed him deeply, trying to keep his mouth open so I could taste him more and more. I continued to buck my hips, keeping the same speed and pressure as Mark continued to pull me closer and closer to him. I could feel myself getting to the edge. I tilted my head back to let out a loud sigh, and Mark took his opportunity to attack my neck with hickeys. He bit and sucked at my skin, attempting to leave as many Mark's on me as he could. I shut my eyes and tried to keep myself together, but Mark thrusted into me hard again and I lost it.

I shouted his name and my grip on his hair tightened as I came hard. He kept thrusting against me making my legs weak until he soon came afterwards, a deep groan escaping his mouth. I sat there, breathing hard with my eyes shut until I could speak again. I opened my eyes to see Mark staring at me, a huge grin on his face. I noticed his expression and blushed hard, looking away.

“I think I should ask you for editing help more often.” he joked, I continued to try and not make eye contact as I was now extremely embarrassed and sweating too much to deal with the embarrassment.

“Shut up.” I laughed. As I continued to collect myself and take my hands out of Mark's hair, I heard faint beeps coming from behind me and it made me turn my head a bit and look back at the computer, still open to editing program. I noticed an icon flashing at the bottom of the screen.

“Eh… didn't you mention you were doing a live stream?” I asked him, he looked at me and then at his computer.

“Nah, I shut it off.” Mark told me, I shifted around and looked closer at the computer. Mark's phone went off on his desk. I got off of his lap and went over to the desktop, leaning over and moving the mouse around the screen, clicking on the flashing icon.

“Oh shit.” Mark cursed from behind me with his phone in hand as I opened up his still streaming YouTube channel, I was brought to my face and Mark behind me, the chat section flooded with capitalized letters and emojis. And my face got redder than it was before.


	4. That Time Ethan Did Mark's Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quickly say wowie thank you for all the hits - were almost at 100 and this one shot collection was just posted recently and only has like 2 stories in it.
> 
> I'm glad everyone is liking it! Make sure to comment about stuff I live for comments :)

## That Time Ethan Did Mark's Laundry

### (Ethan's POV)

Friday was laundry day, and usually I just did my own laundry on this day, but Mark had just gotten a call about some signing he had to go to that would take up his entire day and me, being the nice friend I was, decided to do his laundry as well. Plus, he told me he would do mine next Friday to pay me back and I wasn't going to turn that down. 

Mark left and said goodbye to me and Chica and I began to sort the laundry. I normally just tossed my stuff in the washer regardless of what colour the clothing was but I knew Mark usually separated the darks from the lights and I didn't want to ruin any of his clothes so I decided to sort it. I had some music playing as I did so, dumping my laundry basket and then his on the ground, picking out the light clothes and the dark ones and putting them in their respective piles. 

I picked up one article of clothing and I stopped before tossing it into the dark clothes pile. Not because I didn't consider it dark, but because I must have held it a bit too close to my face. 

It was Mark's lucky flannel shirt.

He wore it a lot, and there was nothing wrong with it. It always looked really nice on him, as most things did, but I thought because of how often he wore it, his scent was stuck on it.

He smelt nice as always, like body spray and clean soap. He also smelt very warm, and pleasant, he often made me feel at him if he ever sat near me or hugged me on those rare occasions where I looked as though I needed one. I wasn't proud of it, but too often had I made myself cry just so he thought I was sad and embraced me with his arms so I could smell his presence. His hair always smelled fresh and clean, and when he hugged me, I always got a whiff.

This flannel shirt smelled just like him. I didn’t know how many times he had worn it this week, but throughout his life it had been a lot, so his scent was permanently embedded within the fabric. I didn't realize how weird I was being until the third song  came on since I had been holding this shirt, signaling that I had been sitting here with it for about 10 while minutes. 

Instead of tossing the shirt in the pile where it belonged, I brought it to my lap. I took a deep breath and smelt Mark. That warm, clean, fresh scent. It made me smile, so I did it again. I held the shirt up to my face and buried myself in it. Surrounded by the smell of him, I felt myself become overwhelmed. What was I doing? Sitting on the laundry room floor inhaling my friends flannel shirt? How weird was that? The longer I was in the presence of the intoxicating fumes, the faster my filter deteriorated.

No one was home to see me like this anyways, so with that thought in my mind, I took it to the next level. I pulled my shirt off over my head, and slipped on Mark's flannel. The sleeves were too long and the mid section was too big, but that didn’t matter, I was now wearing Mark's scent. His flannel was as warm as he was, and it was soft on the inside. I had my eyes shut and my hands full of the big sleeves. I felt the shirt and smelled it. My face became red and I felt my pants get a little tight.

My eyes shot open when I  realized what I was really doing here. Something about how much this article of clothing smelt like Mark made me get aroused. I had always liked Mark a lot, and I had often let my mind wander into depths where I imagined him kissing me, picking me up, and then fucking me senseless while I felt his warmth and smelled his scent… But, I usually blocked these thoughts out as fast as they came into my head. The more I dwelled and the more I relaxed into Mark's flannel the harder I got.

I hated my brain and overactive imagination so much at this moment. These stupid thoughts were no doubt out to get me. Now I was just uncomfortable in my current state, and I needed to do something about it. 

Mark wouldn't be home soon anyways. So I really could just…

I slowly unbuttoned my pants, slipping my hand into my boxers and grabbing ahold of my hard on. Was this the proudest moment of my life? Not by a long shot, but no one would know about it but me, so in my head that made it ok. I began pumping my hand up and down my dick, keeping my eyes shut and focusing on the flannel shirt that still lay against my bare chest. It smelt so much like him, if was as if his arms were wrapped around me, and he was jerking me off.

The warmth I craved, the fresh air. Everything that made Mark who he was, it felt like it was here, and like he was doing this to me. I went faster, and bit my lip. A moan managed to escape and I wanted to keep my voice down incase a window was open outside of the laundry room. I picked up the pace again, my eyes rolling back in enjoyment.

“M-Mark~” I moaned out. I kept the thought of him in my mind as I continued. I moaned again, this time a bit louder, whatever sense I had left escaping my being.

“Mark!” this time it was almost a shout, as I was so close. I could feel my groin tighten up and a warm pit start to form in my stomach. I gave myself another pump when suddenly I heard something that almost sent me flying into a full on panic attack.

“Ethan are you ok-” it was Mark's voice. My eyes shot open and I immediately dove into the ground, trying not to show him what was going on. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was already so close or if I just got startled too much but I ended up cumming once I fell over. I tried so hard not to moan as I came on the floor staring up at Mark who looked on at me in utter confusion and dumbfoundedness. 

“I uh- I uh-” I didn’t know what to say. Mark just walked in on me sitting on the ground in the laundry room with nothing but his lucky flannel shirt on my body jerking off with his name pouring out of my mouth.

I desperately tried to form a sentence that would make even smallest bit of sense but I couldn't. Mark watched as I squirmed and stammered with a smirk on his face, holding in a laugh. 

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, and I continued stammering and spouting nonsensical umm’s and i's. He laughed at me, unable to hold it in anymore. 

 

“Did you think you looked cute in it?” he asked, and I stopped blabbering. I looked at him, and tried to calm down. I think I was crying, something fell from my eye and landed on my hand. My face was so warm, it must have been redder then ever. He laughed again.

“Or is it because it reminded you of me?” he asked. I sniffled and nodded slowly. I guess I was crying. Mark leaned down to me and wiped a tear from my face. He stared at me, examining my expression.

“Regardless, you do look really adorable in it.” Mark spoke, his voice was deep. It through me off. I took a shaky breath still trying to relax. He moved his hand from my cheek and placed it under my chin, he lifted my chin up and directed it towards his lips. He kissed me then, and I didn't really know what to do. He kept kissing me, and I was still trying to calm myself down. I took a breath, and I caught his scent. It made my eyes roll back in my head. I began to kiss him back, and he pushed harder against me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me, trying to get his warmth and freshness to impregnate my skin so I could always have it. 

He pulled off of me then, and our eyes connected. He was smirking at me, looking me up and down. He turned me onto my back and held onto the belt rings of my jeans, shaking his head slightly.

“You really made quite a mess huh?” he asked, I just looked away embarrassed. He slipped my jeans off and took my boxers with them. He kept them at my knees and bit his lip. I was hard again, just from his kiss, his touch and his smell. Mark licked his lips and then leaned down, kissing the tip of my hard on. The contact made me take a sharp breath, and Mark laughed again.

“I'm just going to help you clean up a bit is all.” he grinned, slowly running his tongue up and down my length. He took all of me inside his mouth then, bobbing his head slowly. I began to thrust my hips into his mouth ever so slightly, and I bit down on my lip, taking deep breaths trying to contain moans. Mark looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. He pulled his mouth off of my dick with a pop and I began to whine.

“You can moan you know? I don’t know how long you have been masturbating to me or my shirt or whatever but, now that you don’t need to, I want you to say it out loud.” Mark told me. I felt really embarrassed but I didn’t think my face could go any more red than it already was. Mark stood up and I thought he was going to leave for a second and I wasn't proud of how much panic flew through my body at that thought. Mark then grabbed me from under the arms and stood me up, leading me over to the dryer.

He hoisted me up and sat me down on it, holding me in his hands by the hips. He leaned down and kissed me, running his tongue across my lips and then inside my mouth, leaving me breathless and sweating. He pulled off me and a string of saliva trailed from our tongues. It landed on my bare chest and dripped down to my belly button.

Mark let go of me for a moment and I almost fell backwards into the dryer. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees, taking his boxers with them, his hard on finally getting some room. He was so big, just as I imagined he would be. He came back to me and I kicked off my pants, only managing to get one leg free. Mark didn’t let me try to take them off more and instantly grabbed me and pulled me towards him, causing my legs to fold and my ankles to rest on his shoulders.

“Mark~” I moaned, he wasn't even doing anything, just holding me close to him. His fresh, warm, wonderful smell radiated off him and I was surrounded by it. He moved me slightly and then inserted one of his fingers in my mouth, getting it wet. He slipped another in as well and I just kept costing them with my spit. Once he thought there was enough, he pressed his index finger against my hole and slowly slid it inside of me.

My eyes widened because it hurt, but soon I moaned because it felt so good. I didn’t hold the noise in, I made sure it was loud, so Mark knew he was sending me for a trip. Mark grinned at my moan and slowly pumped his finger in and out, curling it inside, trying to hit my sweet spot. He soon added in another finger and I gripped the sleeves of his flannel shirt that was still around my shoulders and arms.

“Mark! Oh god-” I shouted, this just made him pump his fingers faster. The dryer was rattling underneath me as I bumped into it. I began to pant, Mark grazing my sweet spot with his fingertips with every push. He soon slowly down and pulled his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. I whined again.

“Shut up.” he laughed, he spit on his hand and quickly slid it against his dick. He then grabbed my hips and slowly pushed himself inside me. My eyes went wide and my body tightened, I screamed out his name as he went all the way in. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing my face in the nook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He didn’t move until I had finally relaxed, I turned my head slightly so I could whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me please~ fuck me hard.” I moaned into his ear. He slowly pulled out and then slammed back into me, making me yelp. It hurt, but oh God did it feel so good.

“You don’t have to ask twice” Mark smirked, I held onto him and stuffed my face into his neck, planting kissing on it while he slowly thrust into me over and over and over… he got faster with every push, making me pant harder and harder and grip onto him tighter and tighter. He held onto my hips so hard I could feel the bruises start to form from his thumbs.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Mark swore, I nodded rapidly.

“Yeah I am. You’re so big.” I moaned, Mark hit my sweet spot again and he continued to abuse it once he found it, I shouted his name everytime he hit it. I couldn't take it any longer, and I came into his shirt and my chest with his name pouring out of my mouth.

“Shit.” he cursed and then came after, trying to pull out before he did so but failing, leaving me a mess, but I didn’t mind. He loosened his grip on my hips and I released him from my grasp. I looked down at myself and noticed that I had came onto Mark’s flannel shirt I was still wearing. I started to profusely apologize but Mark just laughed at me. 

“Oh stop, we'll just wash it. That's what you were supposed to be doing anyways.” he chuckled. I blushed again, still embarrassed. I quickly went to go clean off and Mark helped me finish up the laundry. Afterwards I laid with him on the couch and we watched a movie. I snuggled into his body, his fresh, clean, warm scent making me feel calm and right where I belonged.


	5. That Time Mark Was Playing COD Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has my annoying ass done this before? Maybe. But maybe that's TMI… either way enjoy~
> 
> And THANK YOU FOR OVER 350 READS! I am soooooo greatful and glad everyone is enjoying these one shots!

##  That Time Mark Was Playing COD Too Much

### (Ethan’s POV)

Mark rarely played Call Of Duty, even for videos. I honestly couldn't remember him ever being that much into first person shooters of this sort. He liked games with more story, more plot, deeper meaning… not just shot people because it might be a war right now.

But, for some strange reason, our friend Tyler of all people had invited him to join a COD team with himself, Jack and Felix. So, Mark had been playing the game more than ever. He even had a few videos of them all playing it, yelling into their headsets when one of the other team members picked the ‘battery class’ over some other class they were supposed to be or when the picked the wrong gun preset instead of the one they told them to pick in order for them to hit top prestige. 

I didn’t play COD that much, but I was hurt that Tyler hadn't invited me to join their team. I probably had more experience playing the damn game then both Tyler and Mark combined, but these past few weeks that's all they have been doing. 

Mark would get a call around 1pm each day from Tyler letting him know when they were logging on, and then Mark would go off, get his ps4 started and plop on his head set. I'd sit there for a bit trying to be supportive to Mark, and then get annoyed, because Tyler would insult me over the headset that was loud enough for me to hear him, to the point where I wanted to leave, and I usually would. 

Mark would play for hours, and the only time he'd take a break was when he needed to go to the kitchen and get food, and tonight was no different. It was a Friday night, me and Mark had just come back from doing groceries and picking up pizza for supper when he got a call from Tyler. This time it was around 5pm, instead of 1, but when Mark answered the phone the first thing Tyler did was apologize for the late invite. Something about Felix being on a date with his girlfriend.

I wished Mark had the guts to tell these guys that he had other plans with me or something so he wouldn’t play his days away, I knew they would understand as we are all friends, so what Mark was doing made no sense. I was feeling petty and I wasn't ashamed of it, so I leaned over the kitchen counter that separated me and Mark and groaned loudly. 

“We were supposed to watch a movie and snuggle!” I whined, Mark nodded to me and took the phone away from his ear for a moment. I could hear Tyler making fun of my whining on the other end, mocking me.

“Can I just play for a little bit? We will watch a movie later I promise.” Mark said, I held myself up on the counter with crossed arms.

“And snuggle?” I pouted, Mark nodded and began to walk over to his spot on the couch.

“Yes I promise, just a few games and then we will hang out.” Mark told me. A promise about only playing a few games was always untrue, whether it be to yourself or other people. Mark continued to play that stupid game well into the evening. When it got to about 10 o'clock, I butted in again.

“Mark!” I shouted from the kitchen, my voice carrying over to the living room where Mark shoved his face with cold pizza.

“Yeah yeah.” he said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and stormed over to him on the couch. I sat beside him and continued to groan in annoyance at the situation. Mark didn’t take his eyes off the screen, so I groaned louder. I knew I was being annoying and needy but, Mark had been ignoring me for a really long time.

“Ethan, what's up?” He finally asked, but he still didn’t look at me when he spoke, his eyes till fixated on the TV, fingers still pushing against all the right buttons, headset still on. 

“You promised!” I whined, Mark took a breath and nodded.

“Listen I know, just a little longer.” Mark spoke. He had said the same thing to me about 2 hours ago. I groaned again and went limp, falling onto his shoulder and pretending as if I couldn't move. He didn't even then his head towards me. I rested on his shoulder and continued to be annoyed.

“I don't know why you even bother with Ethan.” I heard a voice through Mark's head set. I was close enough to be able to pick up in what they were saying to him. 

“Ethan isn’t that bad.” another voice sounded, this was Jack. The first voice chimed again, this time I knew it was Tyler.

“He is kind of annoying. Mark tell him you’re playing COD right now and to get bent!” Tyler shouted, I narrowed my eyebrows at his stupid words. Mark laughed nervously.

“No no, I wont say that. That's mean. I should probably get going soon.” he spoke, Tyler made a pfft noise. 

“That's stupid. He should respect your choices to play video games with your friends. Besides, I bet we could make you scream louder than he could!” Tyler joked, I noticed when he said this his character had shot Mark's and Mark shouted swears. I frowned at Mark and then at the response of laughter from Tyler and the other boys. 

“I told you. You don't need him in your life he's just annoying.” Tyler said. I growled loudly at that comment, and Mark did tell Tyler that he was wrong and that he loved me, ect. It didn’t matter what Mark said. He was spending more time with this stupid bully then he was with me, his boyfriend. And this bully was talking all this shit about how Mark didn't even need me to make him scream and whatever else, which made me so mad. Mark also wasn't really defending me, his response was almost like he agreed with Tyler and was only responding nicely because he felt obligated to. 

I then got an idea. If Mark didn’t want to pay attention to me, I'd just take this moment to prove his friends wrong, and in turn make him pay attention to me.

Mark continued to focus on his game while I moved myself lower on the couch. I looked at his jeans, eyeing the button and zipper. I slowly moved my hands over to the button, and undid it. He didn't notice. I then pulled the zipper down, and started pulling his pants down just enough for me to reach his boxers. It wasn't until I pulled on their waist band that Mark jumped a bit and tried to hit my hand away with his elbow. Our eyes met and he gave  me a stern look, as if to say, ‘don’t you dare’ but if he didn’t want me to do this, then he would have paid attention to me earlier. 

“You’re the one talking shit. If anything, this is your own doing.” I said. Mark refused to take his hands off of his playstation remote so I continued to pull down his boxers. He tried to move to get me to stop, but he would lose focus on the game and miss a shot each time, causing his teammates to shout at him through his headset.

“Mark what the fuck! You need to kill him! Why are you just standing around! Take the shot!” I heard Felix command Mark, he replied with a very shaky ‘yeah yeah’ and desperately tried to focus on the game. I got his boxers down just enough for easy access to his cock. I saw it, and licked my lips. 

“Don’t you dare.” he mumbled it to me, trying so hard for his friends to not hear. I pretended I didn’t hear his warning, spit on my palm and grasped him in my hand, slowly pumping up and down, getting him hard. He shut his eyes tight, and missed another play because of it.

“Mark c’mon! What the fuck are you doing?!” this time it was Tyler scolding him. Mark began stammering, blinking wildly and trying his best to shoot the opposing team. He pressed a lot of buttons, and his body began to heat up. Once he was hard, I stopped jerking him off, and slowly moved my mouth towards his tip.

“Ethan-” he warned, but this time a bit louder. There was still no reaction from the head set crew so I continued on my way. I licked his tip and he groaned, this time it was loud.

“You ok?” I heard Jack ask, Mark said yes but it was quick and broken. Tyler chimed in right after.

“Well if your ok then wHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM TAKE OUT FLAG?! You’re the one that wanted to play this mode and now we're losing our winning streak!” he yelled. I continued to take in Mark's length, every bit more I slid into my mouth cause little moans to fly out of his mouth as he got mode frustrated with me. They began arguing on the head set as I began bobbing up and down, making Mark tighten up, his grip on the control got stronger and he shifted in his spot on the sofa. He started bucking his hips into my mouth, causing me to moan and try to match his thrusts. I held onto his hips and moved so I was right between his legs, knees on the floor in front of the couch, the PS4 controller he was holding almost resting on my head. 

“Uh fuck-” he said, and it wasn't muffled, and whispered. He moaned after, unable to keep it in. The arguing on the headset stopped and it was quiet for a moment, a part from my moans and the sound of the couch springs moving up and down. 

“Mark?” I couldn't really tell who’s voice this was. I picked up my pace and bit and Mark let go of the controller with one hand and gripped my hair with it, pulling me down on him. I almost choked, but I moaned instead, trying to call out his name, but it sound was inaudible. 

“Holy fuck…” Mark tried to be more quiet this time, but it didn’t work. His eyes were back in his skull and he wasn't even using the PS4 remote now. I could hear the increasingly loud curses of the boys on Mark's head set.

“Shut up. I'm done the game bye.” Mark stated quickly, placing the controller on the couch beside him and pulling off the head set. He now used both hands in my hair, fucking my face until he warned me he was going to cum. Before he could, I stopped, leaning back and taking a deep breath, my face was red, and I was sweating.

“Don't cum yet, I want you to fuck me, please, fuck me senseless.” I begged, Mark smirked at me and picked me up off the ground, placing me on the couch beside him.

“Of course I will, you don’t have to beg like that sweetie.” he said, pulling my sweatpants down, taking my boxer briefs with them. I felt relief from the tight fabric as soon the two pieces of clothing for to my thighs. I sighed loudly and looked at Mark as he pushed my pants to the ground. He pushed me up against the arm of the couch, lifting my legs up, and spitting on his fingers. 

“I’m sorry I haven't been paying attention to you,” he said, looking at me in the eyes.

“No worries, can we talk about this later?” I asked, Mark shook his head and continued to do nothing but let the spit on his hand dry and let me have a mini freak out because I needed him so bad to do something.

“No, I shouldn't have been playing that game all the time! I should have stuck to the things we had planned!” Mark stammered, I was getting more and more flustered by the second. 

"Mark we can talk about this later-" 

"And I-" I cut him off with a kiss before he could continue speaking. I kissed him deeply, running my tongue around his mouth, moving my lips against his, eyes closed tight, a little moan escaping my mouth, his nose pushing on the side of mine for a second, his breath sending chills up my spine. I pulled off for a second.

"Shut up." I whispered against his lips. He smirked and kissed me again, this time sliding his hands under my thighs and pulling me towards himself. I felt his tip on my entrance, he slowly started to push into me and I yelped.

"Holy shit wait, you aren't even going to prep me- ah!" I tried to speak clearly but it wasn't working. Mark moaned into my neck and dotted it with kisses. 

"You didn't seem like you wanted to be patient…" he whispered, it was true, but, damn did it hurt. Mark went slow, letting me adjust to the sudden change. My grip on his back went from tight to weak, then tight again, as I tried my hardest not to whine.

"Mark~" I said it softly, almost as if more breath was coming out of my mouth then words. Mark smirked at my whiny tone, and pulled out of me just a bit, only to slowly push back. I moaned loudly, but still tried to stifle it by burying my head in the crook of Mark's neck, my grip tightening again.

"Don't try and hide it baby, I wanna hear you." Mark ensured me. I let out a moan and he grinned, pulling out slowly again and then pushing back in, quicker this time.

"That's it" he began to pump in and out of me, going faster and faster with ever push. I threw my head back and let my mouth hang open; whimpers and whines pouring out, finding their way to Mark's ears, making him moan and go faster. He hit my sweet spot, and I saw fucking stars. I called out his name and held onto him for dear life as he hit it over and over and over again.

"M-Mark! I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, Mark went faster and harder.

"Do it. Please baby, you deserve it." He whispered against my neck, he thrust once more and I came, releasing on his chest, no doubt ruining his shirt. I tightened, and not even seconds later Mark came inside of me. Leaving me a sweating, hot mess.  I took long deep breaths trying to get my heart rate back to go it was before, as Mark slowly pulled out of me and leaned against me, kissing my face softly. 

"Fuck…" I managed to speak, Mark laughed and kissed me lightly again.

"Yeah. Maybe I should play COD more often." He joked, I batted his shoulder playfully and he chuckled, kissing me again. 

"Yo what the fuck Mark?!" I heard a distant voice call from the headset. I looked over and crawled across the coach to where Mark tossed it. I knew it was Tyler, I could tell by his annoying voice. 

"Hmm.. I'm sorry, did I ruin your little game?" I taunted back in the head set, lifting it to my face so I could faintly hear it but reply clearly in the mic.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? We just lost our win streak!" Tyler complained. I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah yeah, right. Well, you know what your never going to lose with that attitude? Your virginity." I insulted back, Tyler began to spout off something but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I Interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, what's that? I couldn't understand you, you sound like a little bitch." I replied, this made him go off some more.

"Yeah ok, thanks Tyler. Screw off now. Mark has better things to do." I spoke over him, passing the headset to Mark and watching as he turned it off along with the game. I smiled and snuggled into his arm, shutting my eyes lightly, feeling empowered and sassy.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?"


	6. That Time Ethan and Mark Were Arguing About Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey look who is updating? This guy! I'm sorry I've been bad at updating - I have a lot going on! I'm working on an original novel so that's taken a lot of my time buuuuut  
> Anyways thank you all so much for all of the reads! You guys have no idea how much it means to me and I appreciate you all to the moon and back UwU

## That Time Ethan and Mark Were Arguing About Food

### (Mark's POV)

"No but have you ever even cooked anything in your lifetime?" I asked Ethan as he poked at his muffin with the end of a fork, it was under cooked and he knew it but I knew he didn't want to admit it. I didn't know if it was because we were filming and he wanted to be funny for the camera or if he really thought that his muffins looked better then mine. Either way, I had to let him know he was wrong.

"UH yeah I have, ever have grilled cheese? That's my specialty." Ethan reputed. Tyler laughed a bit at that remark, but I didn't.

"No I never had grilled cheese, I was poor as a child we couldn't even afford cheese let alone a grill." I complained, well I lied actually, because it wasn't a Markiplier Makes unless I was talking about how poor I was and Ethan was laughing at me. He did laugh and Tyler just shook his head.

"Stop your jokes are getting old." Tyler rebutted, I turned to him too quickly and accidently splatter some muffin batter on his arm, causing Ethan to burst out laughing and me to look at it, completely shocked. I loved making videos like this, we all attempted to be serious for the first bit and then it just got off the rails. This one might have turned out even funnier, as the editing had to be a bit more creative. My whole camera crew was off today, we decided to call this week a holiday week, but I had Tyler and Ethan come over to hang out, we wanted to make muffins and I just thought why not film it? Get a video ready to go. 

After we laughed about the splattered batter, I went back to looking at Ethan's hot mess he called muffins. There was no way I was eating those. They looked more like soup then anything. I poked at the pile with my fork.

"Literally what the hell did you do?" I asked in disbelief, Ethan swung his hands and pointed to my perfectly cooked muffins, rolling his eyes.

"My muffins are better than yours." He told me, I rubbed my eyes as if trying to reprocess what he had just said.

"In what world?!" I asked, Ethan rolled his eyes again and shook his head, his chef hat he insisted on wearing moving back and forth with his motion. He took a fork and somehow managed to get his slop onto it and bring it to my face.

"Taste it it tastes good." He spoke, I pushed the fork out of my face.

"No. Not at all." I replied, he just brought the fork to my face again. I pushed it away again, making a gagging noise.

"No! Seriously do not." I said it a bit more stern this time, but only because Ethan had this tendency to not listen to people sometimes and I was getting a little annoyed. It wasn't anything major, and it was a part of his personality. I was just hoping he would get my vibe and tone it down. I also didn't want to argue with him.

"I don't know why your so mad, my muffins are better than yours." Ethan reputed, I gave him a questioning look. 

"Hold on there, they are not better than mine" I argued back. Ethan shrugged and moved his tray closer to me.

"They are totally better than yours, I'd bet they are the best muffins you have ever tasted." Ethan argued back. We were both still joking around, or at least I thought we were, but for some reason each line felt more and more heated than the last. 

"Yeah, well, my muffins are better than a warm hug on a cold day." I raised my eyebrows at him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well, my muffins are better than a kiss on the lips." He growled. I made a hmph noise and shook my head at him.

"Well then you must be really shit at kissing." I replied. At this point, I don't think either of us were joking now. This was a real argument and I was starting to get aggravated. Tyler had completely left himself out of the conversation and Ethan kept going.

"Oh really? How much you wanna bet?" He retaliated, I stepped in front of him trying to stand my ground and let him know I wanted him to stop acting like a brat. 

"Bet on what? I know you're shit at kissing, we don't need to have a bet." I answered, Ethan didn't back down, he stepped closer to me and kept his eyes locked on mine, eyebrows narrowed and face blushed with annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it." He spoke in a deep voice. It was silent for a minute, the humor had pretty much escaped the room as the two of us stood there, inches away from each other, both breathing hard because of how worked up we got about muffins. I could tell Ethan wasn't backing down, and I wasn't either. If he wanted me to prove that he sucked at kissing, then I would.

I pulled the bratty brunette into a kiss, attaching my lips onto his, and my hands in his hair. It was quick, and I pulled away fast, holding him in front of me as his expression changes from mad to dumbfounded. I think even my expression changed moments after. He pulled me back into this kiss, this time it was deeper. He moved his lips against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I pulled him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer the closer towards him. We pulled off once we needed air, and huffed and puffed in silence. 

"Uh, I'm going to go now. By the way both of your guys muffins sucked mine were the best. Bye" Tyle broke the silence, grabbing his muffins and rushing off into another spot of the house. Me and Ethan just stood there for a moment, processing the kiss we just shared. I took it back. He wasn't shit at kissing, no, it was probably one of the best kisses I had ever had. It had this connection I couldn't really understand. I wondered if Ethan had felt it too. I assumed he did and he just stared at me as I stared at him. 

"I- er…" I started, but I didn't know what to say. Ethan's mind came back to earth and he looked at me, his face blushed and his eyebrows narrowed, as it he was mad. 

"HEY! Why did you do that?! I didn't prove anything that kiss was nothing!" He whined, but I could tell he was lying. I smirked at him and pulled him closer to my body, turning him so his back was against the counter.

"Really? Then why are you so flustered." I asked, he frowned and his face grew even more red. He swung his arms around and pouted.

"I'm blown away by how bad the kiss was!" He replied, I could tell in his tone how much he was lying. For what reason? I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss him again.

"Maybe it's your fault," I began, Ethan went to protest when I pressed our lips together again. Ethan's tense body began to melt into my arms as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. We pulled off for a second to breath and then went back. I slid my hands under his loosely fitted hoodie and ran my fingers across his abs, appreciating the gradual definition he had. I reached his nipple and ran my hand over that, causing him to gasp and pull off of me, I smirked at him. He stared at me, our eyes connecting in a gaze I thought would never end. 

"My muffins…" he said the words so seriously, "My muffins are probably better than sex." He spoke, I raised my eyebrow at him and slid my hands out from under his sweater, gripping him from under his thighs and lifting him up onto the counter, he had to lower his head a bit to keep his gaze locked on mine. He rested his forehead on mine, his breath hot and sharp, awaiting my reply to his statement.

"Is that so? Well, you must be shit at having sex then." I taunted, he didn't answer right away, he just took more breaths and then finally replied.

"Prove it." He said. I leaned forward and started kissing his neck. He moaned and held onto my shoulders, his body trembling under mine. 

Challenge accepted.

I slowly ran my hands down Ethan's body, trying to feel through his black hoodie, but it proved to me too bulky. I reached underneath it again and gently caressed his stomach and hips with my thumbs. I carefully slipped my hands into the waistband of his sweatpants, sliding them off. He used my shoulders has a balance as I lifted him off the counter for a moment. He kicked his pants so that they fell onto the ground, trying to attach our lips again. 

"Relax…" I chuckled to him, kissing him softly and then pulling away, "give me a minute." I continued. Ethan whined under his breath and I just shook my head at him. I continued to pull off his clothes, his boxers remaining on his pale legs. Ethan had issues growing any sort of body hair, it made his skin soft, and cute. I removed his boxers and he moaned at the action. His cock springing up finally free from its restraints. I held his chin with my index finger, examining his face. He was so needy, squirming and panting, it was adorable, and it was all for me. I brushed a piece of hair behind his ear and he stared at me, desperately awaiting my movements. 

"Are you just going to keep teasing me or what?" He asked, his voice soft and calm, but at the same time laced with this attitude that I told myself was annoying, but it was actually the most attractive thing ever. I smirked at him and lowered my hand, beginning to stroke his length. He moaned again, holding onto me, thrusting into my hand, trying to get me to pick up my pace but I wouldn't. I continued slowly, letting Ethan whimper and get all flustered and angry. 

"Fuck you…" he said, basically out of breath. I took my hand away and smirked at him.

"Actually, its the other way around Eth," I said. I could tell he held onto the nickname I had given him got a while, and then nodded frantically.

"Get on with it already then. I'd rather be eating my muffins…" he complained, what a cocky son of a bitch. Every annoyed whine or complaint just made me want to fuck him so hard that he would never forget it and never make bold statements like this anymore. I rested Ethan on the counter and unbuttoned my pants, zipping them off and shimmying them down, taking my boxers with them. Ethan stared at me in silence, his eyes glued to my dick. I noticed this and lifted his chin up again.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," I said, and before he could say anything snarky back, I placed my middle and index finger into his mouth, letting him suck on them so I could use them to prep him. I took them out with a slight pop, and pulled Ethan closer to me, placing a finger at his entrance. I didn't wait for him to beg for a touch this time, and I started pumping my finger in and out, leaving him to whimper as I went faster. I added my other finger, curling them inside of him, making him cry out, and grind against me. When I thought he was ready, I pulled my fingers out of him, and slowly replaced them with my hard on. 

"Oh fuck-" Ethan cooed as I pushed inside of him ever so slowly, even though he was being a jackass, I wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting him. I waited until he stopped trembling to move. I pulled almost all the way out, and then thrusted back in. He gasped in time with my thrusts. He was so tight, there was no way I was going to last long. 

"Damn it Ethan," I spoke in a breathy tone, I wasn't even sure if he could understand what I said. I went faster, feeling myself get closer and closer to my brink. Ethan gripped onto me tighter, trying to grind against me, moans escaping his mouth along with little curses that I could barely understand. I thrust into him again, trying so hard not to cum until Ethan did. His grip tightened again and he moaned loudly.

"Mark.. I'm gonna cum.." he warned, I kissed against his neck, thrusting into him again.

"Do it baby, please, do it Eth." I told him, and with that he came, my name the last thing that left his mouth before he did so. It only took two more thrusts for me to cum as well, I held onto Ethan as I did so, letting out his name as he did my own. We both stood there for a moment, trying to recollect ourselves. I slowly pulled out of him, and he let out a sigh, leaning back on the counter and looking at me with his big hazel eyes. 

"So… um…" he took deep breaths in between each word. 

"Are you finally going to try my muffins?"


	7. That Time When Mark Was Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey- for the sake of this one shot, please note, Amy and Mark aren't a couple in this one just very close friends - they also don't live together in this. I don't really like the whole 'cheating' thing so, just an fyi. (Also, I know good and well Mark and Amy are actually dating. So I guess just another general disclaimer that this is no hate to them or their relationship!) Also can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that it is confirmed Ethan and Mark have seen each other naked now? 

## That Time When Mark Was Filming

### (Mark's POV)

Amy was home sick. This wasn't a problem. People got sick. It was just how the human body worked. Immune systems and all that.

I told her to stay home and rest for the day, instead of coming to my house to film. Unus Annus may have needed an upload everyday, but I knew I could film a video with a stationary camera once or twice while Amy got some well needed rest. I was pulling into Ethan's drive way as it was time for his house to be the location of the video, once I parked, I got out of my car, grabbed some bags of things I brought over for the video along with my camera, and headed inside.

"Mark! You have all of these things in bags but I still don't know what we're doing!" Ethan called from his living room as he dug through the bags of things I had brought. I tried to think of the best place to set up the camera, knowing we'd have to move it around every once and awhile. 

"Use context clues." I replied, hearing him rummage through the plastic bags some more.

"I don't know man there are pens, papers and what looks to be lots of bags of chips. I'm literally so confused." Ethan said. I finally decided it would be best to film in the living room anyways so I brought the camera over to him. He was now holding up a dog onesie, equipped with ears and a fabric tail too. 

"What is all this?" He looked so confused. I put the camera down and laughed.

"We're having a slumber party!" I finally answered. Ethan started laughing and shaking his head, pulling out another onesie. The dog one was his, mine was a blue unicorn.

"You're honestly too much for me." Ethan giggled, examining the onesie. I rolled my eyes and finished setting up the camera. Once I was done and the camera was on, I crawled over to sit beside Ethan in the middle of the living room.

"Ok let's start the video. Hello everyone, welcome to the Unus Annus slumber party." I introduced, Ethan laid out his onesie and looked to the camera.

"I don't even know what to say Mark just showed up with a bunch of stuff I don't even know what we're doing." Ethan giggled. I tossed my arms up into the air and shrugged.

"What do you mean!? Where having a slumber party!" I exclaimed, Ethan still looked at me confused.

"Ok thanks for repeating yourself but were 2 grown men and you bought us what seems to be craft supplies-" 

"No those are to make cootie catchers!" I explained. Ethan paused and shook his head.

"You know when I was a kid me and my friends played N64 at sleepovers not MASH and stuff." Ethan cut me off, I frowned at him and he laughed rolling his eyes.

"Oh god here it comes." 

"When I was a kid I was too poor to have friends." We both started laughing about this statement. Once we collected ourselves I grabbed my onesie from the floor and stood up.

"Let's get changed first and then we will let the slumber party activities commence!" I walked out to go and change into my onesie. Ethan laughed again and went to another room to change into his onesie. Maybe I should have left some under clothes on, but I didn’t normally sleep with layers. I was comfortable around Ethan because we had known each other for so long, so I didn’t think much of this and just put the onesie on without anything underneath. The fabric was thick enough that you couldn’t tell anyways. 

When I got back to the living room I saw Ethan coming back as well, he had the dog onesie on, it was a bit big on his so the sleeves were balled up in his hands. He had the hood on, the ears hanging from the stitching on it. 

“I fear.” Ethan laughed, I laughed back at him and we sat down on the floor. The video went on with us making a blanket fury and succeeding, trying to make cootie catchers and not succeeding, and then us trying to play MASH and getting distracted by how smooth the pens I bought were. Well, Ethan got distracted by the pens, I actually tried to play MASH but only got to the part where I was figuring out how many kids Ethan was going to have with Keanu Reeves in their Apartment before Ethan wanted to play something else. 

"What's next on the agenda?" Ethan asked, grabbing a handful of chips, he was sitting deeper into the blanket fort then I was, his brown hair touching the surface of the green fleece blanket hung above him. I looked through the bags that I had brought and found we used all the papers and everything for the other games. So that left two things.

"We have Truth or Dare and never have I ever left." I explained, Ethan took a moment to think and then laughed again.

"Both of those sound bad." He said, then after I laughed at him he waved his hands and decided.

"Ok ok, let's just do never have I ever first." I nodded and held up a hand and so did Ethan. I told Ethan to start and he got all nervous.  

“We have truth or dare or never have I ever left.” I replied, asking him which one he would rather play. Ethan took a moment to think and then shrugged. 

“I don’t know those both sound bad.” Ethan laughed again. My experience with both games in the past usually ended with awkward situations, but I had high hopes that this time wouldn’t be like this. My Hopes were soon crushed when Ethan was frantically thinking for something to say that he never did and I began to pressure him to hurry up. 

"Never have I- ummm..  ever…" 

"C'mon Ethan you're wasting so much time!" 

"Never have I ever kissed a boy?!" He said it so loud and so quickly and then started laughing. I, wasn't really laughing as I put a finger down in defeat. He gasped and looked at me confused.

"What!? When!? Tell me the details!" Ethan asked in quick succession.

"What? I have told this story in a video before! With Felix and Sean." I replied, Ethan looked at me confused and I just threw my hands up. He laughed and shrugged.

"Well I don't know! I don't watch your videos anymore!" He laughed again, and so did I. The game continued when we finally calmed down. I tried to think of something I hadn't done.

"Never have I ever… had an allergic reaction to peanut butter." I joked, Ethan laughed and fell onto his stomach from where he was sitting. He jokingly swatted at my knee and shook his head.

"No. That's not fair." Ethan called. I said ok ok and then thought. It was surprisingly more difficult than I thought. 

"I never had sex with a guy." Is what I went with. Both of us laughed again and Ethan didn't put a finger down.

"These don't seem like proper never have I ever statements." Ethan shook his head. 

"Yeah they are! I haven't had sex with a guy yet." I said, not thinking anything of my sentences. Ethan stopped and looked at me. 

"Yet?!" He shouted. My face went red. I didn't mean to say it like that, but I did. I laughed nervously and Ethan just kept laughing out loud. 

"Well I don't know, to be honest with you never have I ever had mind blowing sex either so maybe I'm missing something." I said, what a mistake. Why would I say that?! Ethan laughed again, but kept giving me these weird looks. 

"What are you saying?" He questioned. I just let out a single huff of a laugh and then looked at the camera and then back at Ethan.

"Were cutting that out of the video." I said, and Ethan laughed again. He was laughing so much. I liked how much he laughed at my reactions to things I said. Ethan collected himself and tried to go back to playing the game.

"Never have I ever… wanted to fuck a dude?" Ethan said it so unsurely. Right after he said it he put down a finger.

"Hey I saw that!" I laughed, he laughed as well. 

"We're now cutting this whole thing out of the video… but what about you?" He asked me, I didn't do anything for a solid minute, then I put one of my fingers down. Instead of us bursting into laughter, we seemed to connect eyes and just stare at each other. The situation went from jokes to seriousness and nervousness in a matter of seconds. I wasn't even sure why, but we kept staring at each other after I admitted I may or may not have wanted to fucked a dude before. 

"Umm… let's get back on topic." Ethan said, I nodded to him and he put down all his remaining fingers.

"Let's play truth or dare now I think we're done with never have I ever." He added, I just nodded again and grabbed some chips from the bag, trying to recollect myself. Ethan stared at me as I ate the chips and only cleared his throat after a few minutes of staring. He rubbed his hands together and pointed to me.

"Ok Mark, truth or dare?" He asked. As soon as the options came out of his mouth I knew this was as bad of a decision never have I ever was, maybe even worse. Suddenly my mind went to all these things he could ask me for either of the options and I was worried with the outcome of the night. I took some breaths and realized I was being ridiculous and got back into the zone. 

"Dare, I ain't no bitch." I choose.

"I dare you to kiss me." Ethan said it so quickly I almost didn’t process it. In fact, I asked him to run it by me again because I wanted to make sure I wasn't just making shit up in my mind.

"I dare you to kiss me, on the lips. I've never kissed a guy before, you have and I feel disincluded." Ethan basically rambled the phrase. I still gave him a confused look, I could tell my confusion was making him more and more flustered. 

“Mark, stop asking questions! Are you going to do it or are you going to chicken out, what are you afraid of?” Ethan whined. I wasn’t going to chicken out on the first dare, so I crawled over to him and sat in front of him under the blanket fort. I leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips, a quiet smooch sound coming from the action. Ethan’s eyes widened as I sat back down, both of us in silence once again. I didn’t want to think about it too much - the feelings that had just washed over me were so confusing and I just wanted to move on with the night. 

“Ok, there you go. Now it’s my turn, truth or dare.” I said it quickly, not giving Ethan much time to react. 

“Truth.” he replied. 

“Do you want me to kiss you again?” I asked it without thinking and he replied so quickly I wondered if he was even thinking. 

“Yes.” so I did. I kissed him again, but this time it was longer than the other one. Not just a small hesitate peck, no, this time I leaned into him more, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My confusion seemed to disappear the longer we kissed, and when we pulled away for air I came to a conclusion. This is what I wanted, this was what I was missing. 

“truth or dare, Mark." Ethan said in a breathless tone as he huffed. 

"Dare." I replied without thinking, my mind still stuck on how good the kiss was. I would have never thought that what I seemed to be missing in past connections was my best friend. 

"Dare you to have your way with me." Ethan said it in a deep voice, he was staring at me, biting his lip. I smirked at him and crawled over to him, my hand skimming the zipper of his onesie.

"Truth or dare?" I asked again, hovering over him. He never broke eye contact with me, only to blink a few times. His breath catching my neck, so warm. It almost made me shiver in a way.

"Truth." He replied without hesitation again, as if he was reading my mind, I knew exactly what to ask him.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Ethan paused for a moment, thinking. He leaned up into me, moving his hips towards mine, grazing my crotch. The slight friction made me moan, and he took notice. He pulled me down on him, so I was straddling his waist. He kissed me softly, but messily. He kept grinding his hips into mine, over and over, sending me into fits of groans. He pulled off of me and smiled against my lips.

"I want you to fuck me so hard; until I'm screaming, until the only word I know is your name." Ethan explained. I could feel my boner growing with every word he said. He thrust his hips into mine again, causing me to groan deeply. I kissed him hard, reaching for the zipper on his onesie. I pulled it down without breaking the kiss, and he shimmied it off his shoulders without breaking it as well. Once it got to his hips however, we had to pull apart. A string from our saliva connected our tongues. 

"God I never thought kissing could be so hot." I told him, he giggled and slid out from under me, pulling the rest of his onesie off. He lay there on the floor naked, body so smooth and silky looking, his definition was just right on his slim body. He looked so sexy in the shadows of the blanket fort above us. His dick was nice as well, if he hadn't asked me to fuck him, heck I would have asked for it to be the other way. 

I unzipped my onesie as well, revealing my body to him. He bit his lip hard and eyed me all over, drooling a bit as he did. I pulled the fabric off of myself and tossed it behind me where Ethan had tossed his. I crawled over to him on the floor and rested my forehead against his. 

"Turn around, baby. Show me your sweet ass." I directed. Ethan nodded with his lip still between his teeth. He turned over and lay on the blankets, a pillow in his arms as he pushed his nice ass in my direction. It was so beautiful. I spread his legs slightly, licking my fingers trying to make it hurt less for him. It was his first time with a guy, I knew it. I wanted to be gentle. I slowly slid one finger inside of him, my pacing was slow. Ethan moaned softly, burying his face into his pillow.

"Wowie~" he cooed, and then giggled, I laughed at him as well. Such a jokester, even in this setting. Once I knew he was adjusted, I carefully added in another finger, making sure he was ok with that. He righted up a bit, but soon relaxed. 

"Uh fuck, you're really tight." I groaned, I heard him say your welcome and then laugh again, though it was quickly put out with a moan. 

"Ok, the next one is going to be my dick, you think you will be ok?" I asked as I pumped my fingers in and out of him, trying my best to open him up. He nodded against the pillow he was holding onto.

"Yeah yeah, please." He said. I smirked at how blissful he looked. Once I thought he was opened as much as I could make him, I pulled my fingers out and held onto his hips. I placed my tip at his hole, slowly beginning to push inside. He tensed up more this time, each tense made me stop and ease up. He was moaning, clutching the pillow in his grasp.

"You tell me when you want me to continue." I asked him, he nodded and took a second to breath.

"More." He said, I obliged. He continued to moan and moan as I went in deeper. 

"More, give me more Mark - please." He was begging now, begging and panting. I listened to what he was saying and pushed myself in deeper. He kept moaning and asking me to continue until I was all the way inside. I was having a hard time keeping my composure, he really was so tight.

"Move Mark please," Ethan begged again, "fuck me until I scream." He continued. I got into a better position, and I pulled almost all the way out, and then went back in, each thrust Ethan would moan out my name, quiet at first, but as I picked up speed he got louder and louder. It only took about a minute for him to be shouting my name, over and over like a mantra. 

"Mark! Mark! Oh fuck, yes, Mark! Please Mark! Harder, fuck." Poured out of his mouth just as precum poured out of his cock. I could feel myself coming close, and I didn't want to cum without Ethan coming as well. I used one of my hands to stroke his cock, pumping it in time with my thrusts. Ethan tossed his head back, shouting my name louder than he had before. I couldn't take it anymore and came inside of him within two more thrusts. Ethan came only seconds later in my hand, my name the last thing that left his mouth before he did so. 

We both collapsed on the floor in our blanket fort, huffing and puffing. I pulled out of him, moving my face to be level with his. He looked at me and smiled, I kissed him softly on the lips. We lay there for a while, I played with his hair a little, we almost fell asleep. Eventually we did clean up, wash off and get out onesies back on. I shut off the camera after as well, both of us so caught up in the moment we had forgotten it was still recording. We slept in each others arms in the blanket fort, peacefully. 

…

"Mark, it's this cameras SD card the videos are on right?" Amy asked, she was feeling a lot better so she decided to help me and Ethan out with some editing. She would normally edit most of the videos, but because she was still sort of sick it became a team effort. 

"Yeah it's that one." I told her, not really giving it much thought. It was only about 10 or so minutes later when it clicked in, for both me and Ethan. We shot up from our seats, looked at each other in shock and heard Amy from down the hallway.

"Ummm… What the fuck is this?" She called, and me and Ethan went running to the computer screaming our faces off and trying to unplug the damn thing.


	8. That Time Ethan Was Playing Too Much Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N did I base Ethan's cocky asshole behaviour in this off of my own mario kart personality? Yes. Yes I did. Plz enjoy Ethan being a brat feat. A very adorable ending UwU

## That Time Ethan Was Playing Too Much Mario Kart

### (Ethan's POV)

"Look at this! Ahahhaha!" Ethan shoved his phone into Mark's face, Mark moving his head back as to not get hit with the screen. Loud music started to play from the device, a collection of beeps and boops, a familiar tune.

"Look at how bad these other players are! I am laying waste to the very code of their puny little apps!" Ethan continued, his voice laced with so much arrogance Mark rolled his eyes at him.

"Dude, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" Mark asked, moving away from his boyfriend and towards the kitchen counter where he was prepping food for a get together they were having. Ethan giggled at Mark's response, leaning on the counter and swinging his phone back and forth.

"Hmmm. Are you just upset because you're one of those insignificant losers?" Ethan continued, such rudeness in his tone. Even how he carried himself and laid across the counter like he could do whatever he wanted.

"Insignificant?" Mark questioned him sternly. He knew Ethan didn't really mean that but he wanted to make sure he was thinking about his word choice.

"Well, in the sense of Mario Kart World Tour, yes, you are incredibly insignificant." Ethan grinned, Mark rolled his eyes at the brunette and kept setting up the living room and table, optimizing their house for entertaining.

"You want to turn that off, stop fantasizing to your high score and help out? Our friends are going to be over soon." Mark directed. Ethan, still laying on the counter, started up another race and shook his head.

"No no, it looks like you got it covered." He spoke, sticking out his tongue and playing the game. Mark choose to ignore him this time. The game had only been out for about a week but Ethan had made it his mission to get the highest score he possibly code and beat all of his friends for some reason. Ethan was good at the game, he was good at many games, but this time his competitive personality really just took ahold of the steering wheel and Mark just hoped a blue turtle would come and shake some sense into him soon.

A few minutes later, Bob and Wade were at the door and Mark was welcoming them in. Then Tyler showed up, Jack and Felix after. Even Amy and Mika showed up to hang out for a bit. Everyone was socializing and having a few drinks, snacking on all the appetizers set out. Soon, a suggestion to play Cards Against Humanity happened and the group was sitting around the dining room table, laughing and playing. Ethan hadn't gotten a point yet, and when everyone but him had at least 2 each, Tyler said something.

"Wow Ethan, having some bad luck over there?" Tyler laughed, it was an innocent comment, but Mark looked over to see the response because he knew what sort of mood Ethan had been in. 

"Hahaha-" Ethan taunted, "I'm sorry, all of my luck went into kicking your ass at Mario Kart!" Ethan spat. There it was. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? I've barely been playing it so I don't know." Tyler replied. Ethan rolled his eyes and then picked up his phone, loading up the game. He looked through the cups and made sure Tyler could see all his scores. 

“Look – look at this! I am laying waste to everyone that comes near me!” Ethan called out, bragging again. Mark rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe Ethan was acting like this. It was one thing to be proud of your accomplishments, but to take every moment you could to mention that you were better then someone at something was just mean spirited and everyone at the table knew it. Everyone at the table also followed Ethan's social media where again, he would brag and brag about his victories and everything.

“Ethan, sit down dude you don't need to assert Mario Kart dominance with me.” Tyler replied, holding down Ethan's hand, lowering his phone screen. Ethan seemed to growl at him in response. 

“I am completely dominating everyone in this game! No one has even come close to me, I mean you are in the presents of a king.” Ethan continued to go on. Mark gave him a death stare. 

“Ethan! Seriously? You're acting like a brat.” Mark whispered it so he didn't make a scene but Ethan decided to shout in return. 

“A brat? No no, I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings. I have no rival, no man can be my equal!” Ethan was now just being ridiculous for the sake of being ridiculous. However, as much as their friends thought he was being funny, Mark knew he was being 100% dead ass for real. The night continued and Ethan brought up Mario Kart a total of 20 more times. When the night got late, and their friends began to leave, Mark apologized to each of them as they left and they said it was fine but Mark still felt bad, and he knew Ethan wasn't going to apologize so he did instead. When everyone left and the house was relatively quiet again, Mark heard the noises.

Beep boop beep beep “Ah! You silly bitch get out of my face you can't touch me!” 

Mark sighed loudly and walked into the living room to see his boyfriend laying on the floor and turning his phone side to side playing that stupid game again. Mark groaned and went over to Ethan, staring down at him as he played. Ethan didn't even notice him. Mark then did something he felt he should have done a long time ago. He plucked the phone from Ethan's hands and locked it, thus ending his game – or at least pausing it for a second.

Ethan proceeded to have what could only be described as a temper tantrum. Kicking and screaming, possibly crying, for Mark to give him back the phone, stating his win streak would be gone and someone would beat him and he won't get any exp, yada yada.

“No, you are spending way too much time playing this! And it's turning you into an asshole!” Mark replied, being nice wasn't working so Mark was going to have to be serious and honest with him. Ethan continued to whine and complain.

“Give it back!” Ethan cried, Mark shook his head.

“No, we need to have a mature conversation about this stop acting like a brat!” Mark reputed, Ethan really was acting like a toddler throwing a fit. Mark didn't find it attractive at all, just down right annoying.

“MARK! PLEAAASE!” Ethan's voice was getting more and more baby like by the minute. He was laying on the floor crying, face flushed, eyes glued to Mark above him, begging for his phone back. It was harder for Mark to say he didn't find this attractive anymore, but he still told himself it wasn't and that Ethan was acting like a child, and he dated a mature man, not a bratty baby. Ethan stopped whining after realizing it wouldn't work and just began to get angry.

“You are just jealous, you're losing a video game for the first time in your life, how does it feel to not be number one for once huh?” Ethan hissed, Mark widened his eyes at him.

“Are you serious right now?” Mark couldn't believe the two were literally having a fight about Mario Kart, of all the things they could fight about, this was the one.

“I'm sorry you can't dominate me in Mario Kart like you do in Call of Duty or in Minecraft or-!” Ethan was shouting off a list of various games Mark could beat him in. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and placed Ethan's phone down on the counter behind him as Ethan continued his list.

“And Uno and-” Mark cut him off by leaning down and straddling his waist, making Ethan shut up instantly. Mark leaned down to Ethan's face while sitting on his groin, lifting his chin up slightly with his index finger.

“And what? What else do you not like that I dominate you in?” Mark spoke, catching Ethan off guard. Mark snickered.

“Yeah, I can read your mind sometimes Nestor, and let me just say that you like when I dominate you that way, you can't say otherwise.” Mark explained, Ethan did go to protest but Mark shifted the way he was sitting on him and it made a moan escape Ethan instead of a protest.

“You need to tone it down, little cock whore, and you know it, so why don't you stop acting so tough, huh? I'm glad you can drive a digital kart from your phone, but you need to stop.” Mark said. Ethan didn't speak, he just nodded. Mark ran his hand down the side of Ethan's cheek, feeling his soft skin. Ethan swallowed hard and tried to breath, but all his breaths were now shaky.

"Now, do me a favor and help me clean up the kitchen. I'll deal with you later." Mark said in his deep voice. When Mark got off.of Ethan first he didn't move, just stayed stationary there on the ground for a few moments, trying to process what just happened. All he wanted to do was play Mario Kart, now he felt like he had gotten in trouble. Surprisingly, he kind of liked it.

Ethan helped Mark clean up the house and when they were finished, Mark gave him back his phone, hoisting Ethan up in his strong arms right after, leading him upstairs. 

"Tell me Ethan," Mark said as he placed him gently on their bed, the sheet folding in  around Ethan as be sunk into the mattress, "What do you feel when you come in first and beat all those insignificant people?" Mark asked in a voice Ethan wasn't sure was serious or not. He didn't answer for this reason. 

"Umm.. Mark I don't think-" 

"No no no, go on, tell me what you feel." Mark cut him off when he felt he wasn't going to answer. Ethan gulped again, Mark was now hovering over him, stroking his hair softly while staring into his eyes. 

"I feel empowered, like I can conquer anything. I feel like I'm the best at everything, like everyone needs to bow down to me. Like a king." Ethan admitted. He was really over exaggerating video game victories, Mark found it adorable.

"Right. I love when you feel like you're a king, because that's what you are. My king Ethan, my royal boyfriend…" Mark leaned down and kissed Ethan softly, Ethan kissed back a bit deeper, but Mark pulled away to speak again.

"I love the way you light up with happiness when you play that game, but," Mark lowered onto Ethan's slim figure, "you're a fucking brat when it comes to you winning." Mark groaned the words. Ethan bit his lip, looking up at Mark playfully, wiggling his hips underneath him.

"Are you going to put me in my place then, daddy?" Ethan cooed. Mark smirked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, you little brat." Mark growled at the brunette. Mark hovered over him, his hands on either side of Ethan's face. He leaned down and kissed him hard, running his tongue all around Ethan's mouth, claiming every area. Ethan moaned into their kiss and bucked his hips upwards to meet Mark's, when Mark pulled away and pinned Ethan's hips down to the bed with his own body weight.

"No no, you have to be patient." Mark told him, Ethan tried to grind against Mark, but was having a hard time moving due to Mark's weight on him. Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're pushing it." Mark said in a stern tone. Ethan stopped, starting to whine.

"Mark please, I need something." Ethan complained, Mark climbed off of Ethan and sat down with his legs over the side of the bed. Mark unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off of his legs, sitting in only his boxers.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you acted like an asshole at dinner. On your knees, let's go." Mark commanded. Ethan knew if he didn't listen, his boner would just ache longer. He climbed off the bed and knelt down in front of Mark, head between his thighs. Mark pulled off his boxers, his boner springing from the confines of the fabric. Upon seeing Mark's hard on, Ethan began to drool. He was always so impressed by the size, and was so eager to please him.

Once Mark's boxers were off, Ethan spent no time attaching his mouth to Mark's cock. He licked the tip softly, slowly taking in more and more of Mark in his mouth. Soon, Ethan couldn't fit anymore and began to bop his head up and down, sucking as he did so. Mark moaned loudly, gripping onto Ethan's hair, brushing his fingers through the styled strands. Mark bucked his hips into Ethan's mouth, gently face fucking him. 

"Damn, you're so good at this. Like a fucking expert." Mark praised, Ethan continued to suck his dick, moaning as he did so, just making it feel better for Mark. Ethan tried to slide his hand down his pants, but Mark opened his eyes to see him. Mark forced Ethan to stop sucking, even though he really didn't want to, and he made Ethan look up at him. Ethan's mouth was dripping with saliva and pre cum, his eyes looked dazed. 

"What do you think your doing?" Mark questioned, Ethan began to whine again, this time almost incoherently.

"I'm so horny it's starting to hurt." He managed to say, Mark pulled him up back onto the bed, staring at the bulge in his jeans he was trying to grab at. Mark shooed his hands away and undid his pants himself, pulling them off. He took his underwear with them in one yank. Ethan was spilling pre cum everywhere as well, breathing heavily as if trying to control himself. He looked up at Mark, vision still a bit dazed, face red and hot, hair a mess, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Oh baby~ Why are you all worked up?" Mark asked, Ethan pulled on the hem of his shirt, almost like he was trying to get it to rub against his cock, he was begging for stimulation.

"I need you to fuck me, please I'm going insane." Ethan replied, Mark smirked at him. The once cocky son of a bitch who was claiming to be an immortal king was reduced to a whiny, whimpering, pleading slut. All because of Mark.

"Turn around." Mark didn't ask him, he directed him. Ethan nodded and did as he was told, placing his chest against the bedsheets. Mark licked his fingers before slowly inserting one inside of Ethan's tight hole. Ethan groaned into the pillow, turning his head so he could breath, huffing and puffing as Mark added another finger, curling them gently. The only thought going through Ethan's head was 'there is no way in hell I'm going to last long.' 

Mark took out his fingers and grabbed onto Ethan's hips, aligning himself. He pushed into Ethan an inch at a time, every little thrust sent Ethan into an incoherent ramble. Once Mark was all the way in, he paused until Ethan was adjusted.

"Mhmmmff." Ethan's voice was muffled as his face was back in the pillow.

"Speak up, use your big boy voice." Mark taunted, Ethan lifted his head a bit.

"Please daddy, please~" he begged, Mark didn't need to be told twice. He began to thrust in and out of Ethan, picking up speed as he went. Ethan called out his name, yelling like a fucking porn star. It didn't take long for Mark to hit his sweet spot, and somehow Ethan got louder.

"Oh fuck, yes!" He cried, Mark continued to hit the spot, calling out 'Eth' as he did so. He was so tight, Mark knew he was close. Ethan came quickly, Mark's full name rolling off his tongue slowly as he did so. Mark continued to thrust into him, causing Ethan to moan more due to overstimulation. Soon Mark couldn't wait either, cumming inside of the brunette with one last thrust, tossing his head back as he pulled out and fell beside Ethan. Both of them trying to catch their breaths. Ethan turned over to face Mark, assuming a position in Mark's arms, snuggling his head into his chest. Mark kissed Ethan's forehead, holding him close, trying to gain a normal heart rate again.

Ethan's phone went off, a notification sound that signaled something about Mario Kart. Mark began to move to to and get it but to his surprise Ethan stopped him, holding onto Mark tightly.

"No, don't. Let's just stay like this forever." Ethan spoke, closing his eyes as he curled into Mark more. Mark chuckled and wrapped his arms around his sweet little competitive boyfriend, accepting what he said.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." He replied, Ethan looked up and kissed him softly, attaching their gaze.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, my Mario Kart King." 


	9. That Time Where Mark Was Home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this was supposed to be uploaded on Christmas! I am behind and I am playing catch up because sadly I prioritised Wattpad over this site, which is sad and I will try not to do it again! Love you guys enjoy this sweet cute Christmas sex stuff UwU

## That Time Where Mark Was Home for Christmas

### (Ethan's POV)

I'll be home for Christmas…  
If only in my dreams…

I was so upset that Mark had to work late, but I was trying to not let it get to me. He was at a meeting, he told me it was very important, something about a new project he was working on for his channel, which I understood, but what could be so important that he had to be gone on Christmas eve? Late at night as well. 

I was determined to stay up for him until he got home, watching movies, playing with the dogs, eating cookies and candy canes that tasted like sour patch kids. I had Christmas music on as well, I hummed to it, other songs I got really into and sung as loud as I could, while dancing around with Spencer who in turn licked my hands and gave me a weird look. 

I'd hold his paws, swaying around the living room, his fur already embedded in my elf sweater, his back paws getting caught on my fuzzy socks. I'd sing to him whilst smiling.

_"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me~  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree!" Spencer barked in return and I laughed at him. _

It was going on 11:45 and I was sitting in front of the TV on the floor, Spencer fell asleep beside me and Chica was chewing on a toy on the other side of the room. I had a fireplace stream on the TV, music still playing as I sat there and thought. 

Me and Mark had been friends since as long as I could remember, and a few years ago we both realized we wanted something more. The closer we got, the more we realized we were soulmates, as cheesy as it sounded. I was my happiest when I was with Mark, and I loved him so much. I began to worry about where he was, I texted him a few times and I got one reply saying it was taking longer than he expected. I didn't want to be mad at him, so I just waited patiently. He was super nervous when he left the house, so I knew this was important. 

11:55 came around and I heard the door open. I jumped up and rushed over to it, seeing Mark standing in the doorway, his shoes covered in snow. 

"Jeez I was getting worried, I'm so glad you're home!" I kissed Mark on the cheek, "How was the meeting?" I asked. Mark didn't answer right away which worried me.

"There… There was no meeting." Mark admitted. He sounded so nervous. I began to get nervous too. If there was no meeting, what the heck was he doing until nearly midnight on Christmas eve? 

"What? What do you mean?" Mark took off his shoes and his coat, shuffling past me and into the living room. I followed him closely behind, still confused as to what he was talking about. 

"Mark?" I called again, Mark stood with his back to me, still radiating so much nervousness. I began to think the worst, even though I didn't want to.

"I… I have something to ask you." He said without turning. I was sweating a bit, not knowing what he was doing, or what was going on. I trusted Mark with my life, but I couldn't help but feel as nervous as he seemed to be about this whole situation. He slowly turned, holding something in his hands. Some type of box, it had a red bow on the top. He opened it, and kneeled down.

"Ethan Mark Darling-Nestor," he began, looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I gasped, looking down at the box. Inside was a silver wedding band, dotted with diamonds. There was text engraved on it, small but big enough for me to be able to read it from where I was standing. It had to have been custom made. It read, 'the diamond play button you deserve'. 

"Of course, ou my God, yes! Yes I'll marry you Mark!" I shouted the words. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I took the ring out and slipped it onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. I pulled Mark up from ground quickly and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply, smiling the whole time. My heart was pounding. Mark kissed me so deeply, I felt as if I was floating. He pulled away from me and smiled, he was crying a little as well, just like me.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I had to get it made, and the place I was working with was being so difficult with the shipping and the printing of the letters and they took so long to polish it today now that it finally came in and-" I kissed him cutting him off. I didn't care about it taking a long time, I was so happy. I pulled away from him again and laughed.

"Don't apologize at all, I love it so much. I love you so much." I replied. He didn't speak again, just kissed me. We got more and more into the kiss, Mark slowly lowered me to the ground and was hovering over me. I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders, never wanting the kiss to end. I didn't even deny him access to my mouth, I let him in, his tongue and mine worked in sync, the kiss becoming heated. Eventually we did have to pull away, but I was ok with it. We took heavy breaths trying to calm down. 

"I love you so much." He replied. We kissed again, before we caught our breath. Mark slipped his hands under my sweater, running them over my chest, stopping at my nipples to rub them sweetly. I moaned into his mouth, turning my head to the side to breath. He kissed down my neck and sucked at my skin, leaving little marks as he went. He didn't have to, though. I would now always wear proof that Mark Fischbach loved me, he didn't have to mark up my neck. 

I moaned with every soft bite and ever move of his fingers, I began to grind against his inner thigh, just until he moved so I was grinding into his hard on instead. The friction made me moan louder, Mark let out a moan too. He leaned back slightly and pulled my sweater off over my head, tossing it somewhere else on the carpeted floor. I then pulled off his long sleeve shirt and tossed it elsewhere too. We kissed again, Mark slamming his hips down on me as I returned the favor but upwards. 

"Oh fuck you're so beautiful babe." Mark cooed, I told him he was as well and slowly flipped us over, so I was on top of him. I kneed, brushed my hair out of my face with my hand and then began unbuttoning my pants, soon pulling them off along with my boxers as Mark pulled his off as well. My dick was already dripping precum which I wasn't surprised about. Mark pulled me a bit closer to him, holding my ass in his hands. 

"I can't wait to call you my husband." Mark grinned, I nodded trying to respond, it took a lot more effort than I thought it would.

"Me too." I managed to get out. Mark got two of his fingers wet by spitting on them, having me to it as well. He gently slid one into me, and I pushed back on it, moving up and down. Mark went in time with me, pumping his finger in and out, adding another when the time was right. Mark knew my body so well, it was one of the things that made us perfect for each other. Once I was stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out of me and brushed my check with his other hand, moving my hair out of my face again. 

"God, I love you so much." He spoke, I slowly lower on his hard on, feeling pain for a few seconds before taking more of him in. I tossed my head back, moaning loudly as my eyes seemed to roll to the back of my skull. Once I had all of Mark's cock inside of me, I looked down at him, placing my hands on his abdomen.

"I love you more." I smiled, Mark grinned back, holding onto my hips, rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs. I began to bounce on him, slowly though, trying to sync with his thrusts. It only took a couple for us to get into a rhythm, and it felt so good. 

"I love you more." Mark insisted, I tried to say it back but it came out all mixed up and covered in moans. We didn't go any faster, we kept it at a slow speed, the pacing made every thrust feel deep and long lived. When I tried to bounce faster, Mark would slow me down, and then thrust into me harder instead. He soon found my prostate, and I yelped at the feeling. God it did ever feel so good. 

"Oh fuck, please right there." I called, wanting him to do it again. He pulled out as I lifted off of him, and thrusted back into me, hitting it again. And again. And again. And again… until I was nothing but a moaning mess.

"Fuck Ethan, I'm going to cum…" Mark warned, I shut my eyes as he hit my prostate again. 

"Me too," I stated. Only two more thrusts happened before I was cumming. It got all over Mark's chest, and he came inside me. I laid down on Mark, intertwining our hands, holding onto his tightly. I rested my head on his chest, slowing my breathing to a normal pace again, Mark as well. He placed lazy kisses in my hair, whispering about how much he loved me. I kept replying back with no I love you more, and this went on for sometime. I could feel the engagement ring press against my hand, and I couldn't help but keep smiling about the fact Mark was going to be my husband.

We soon got off the floor and took a shower together, it was just a lot of holding and sweet little kisses. I took the ring off only in there and put it back on after, not wanting it to slip off. When we went to bed, Mark took a picture of me nuzzled into his chest, my hand resting on the blankets with the ring on. He posted it somewhere, possibly everywhere, with the caption 'he said yes!' I had fallen asleep in his embrace, dreaming of our future together, knowing it would be perfect, just like this Christmas night. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams~


	10. That Time Ethan Was A Flower Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I thought I posted this when I didn't so here you go.  
> Fun fact the smut was originally going to happen in a church but I felt bad and didn't write that. So sorry, no church sex today. I know 2 people who are really upset about that...
> 
> Anyways enjoy

## That Time Ethan Was a Flower Boy

### (Ethan's POV)

“A flower boy? Did I just hear you correctly?” I asked my older sister as she took her wedding dress out and placed it on its hanger, ready to go for the ceremony that would ensue tomorrow. She turned to face me and rolled her eyes.

“C'mon don't give me that look. It's the only significant wedding role we had left.” she spoke. I groaned loudly and flopped down on her bed, messing up the jewelry she had set out.

“That's nuts. I just turned 18, I should be allowed to be a groomsman or something.” I complained, my sister shook her head and walked over to me, moving her jewelry back where it was before.

“I could have also not put you in the wedding party at all.” she threatened, I crossed my arms and pouted. I was being ungrateful but honestly, the flower boys and girls at weddings were often children. 

“I think I'd rather that.” I complained more. My sister put her hands on her hips and frowned at me.

“Listen, it's already decided, and don’t worry, I made sure Derek picked someone around your age to be the ring bearer that way it’s like we wanted to have older kids for those roles.” she spoke. I still remained upset. 

“I'm going to be a laughing stock. I guess I just won't go to your wedding.” I stated, my sister grabbed me by the shirt and picked me off the bed a bit, giving me a stern but goofy look.

“Oh you'll be there, and you will be the prettiest flower boy this world has ever seen. Now get off my bed, your ruining my outfit planning.”

***

It was the day of the wedding, my sister was running around the house trying to get everything ready to go before the limo arrived to pick us up and bring us to the church. I was getting dressed in my suit. It was black, my tie was a light purple as was the rest of the ties of the men in the wedding party. I was just fixing up my hair when my sister came bursting into the bathroom with no warning.

“Excuse me, what if I was pissing?!” I shouted to her, but she didn’t look to me in the mood for games. She was in too much of a rush.

“Here quick you forgot this.” she said, handing me what looked like a headband with light purple things around it. As she sped off I held it up and noticed it was a flower crown. I began to stammer in protest and my sister just flipped me off on her way down the hall.

“I don't have time to argue with you! Put it on and I'll pay you back later" she shouted as she disappeared to go to something else. I huffed loudly and begrudgingly placed the stupid crown on my head. The light purple did contrast nicely with my dark brown hair but that was besides the point. I guess any good flower boy needed his crown, I just didn’t plan on being a good flower boy. We all piled into the limo after that and headed to the church. We picked up the rest of the wedding party on the way to the church, including my sisters soon to be husband. When he got in the limo with his groomsmen, a guy about my age hopped in and sat beside me, and for some reason my sister felt the need to introduce him.

“Ethan, this is the ring bearer I was talking about. He’s Derek's best friends son. He's about 2 years older than you. So see? You won't he with some little kid when your walking down the aisle.” My sister told me. I looked at him and he smiled, holding out a hand for me to shake it. I was not great at social interactions. I timidly shook his hand. 

“Hi… I'm Ethan…” I spoke. 

“Hey Ethan! My names Mark - nice to meet you, I think we met before at some type of get together.” he said. I looked at him and nodded, I vaguely remember his dark hair and dark eyes, small stubble dotting his face and small rectangular glasses resting on his nose. I think I saw him at my sisters birthday party last year, I think we might have said hi a bit but, I didn't really remember.

We drove further to the church while everyone else in the limo talked each others ears off. I was playing on my phone as we were still a ways away from the church when all of a sudden I felt a memory trying to surface, and in my peripheral vision I felt him staring a me. I remembered it now, where I knew him from. It was a get together with my sister and her fiance. It was a house party, my sister wasn’t watching me so I was drinking in the corner when I wasn’t supposed to. This was about a year ago, I was 17, I was probably going through some kind of angsty  phase or something, and thought drinking alone in the corner was better than socializing. 

Another boy was across the room, sitting at a table with some people my sister knew but I didn't. We briefly made eye contact as I took a chug of whatever it was I was drinking. It burned my throat a bit, that's all I knew. I looked away from him, but then he stood up and walked over. I saw him, he stopped in front of me, leaning down and whispering something, taking the bottle of booze out of my hand and waggling it.

“C'mon, with me.” He said in a deep voice. I let him walk off a bit, and then followed behind, leaving about a meter between us. I lead me into an office room, and sat down on a stool, taking a drink from the bottle and staring at me while I walked in. I was having trouble standing, I guess I drank too much.

“What's a pretty boy like you doing all by your lonesome out there?” he spoke, I shook my head and laughed.

“My sister dragged me here so I could get to know her friends. I don't want to be here. And I am not pretty.” I spoke. He stood up and walked towards me, closing the door behind me and leaning against me, my back against the wall. His dyed red hair had fallen into his face, and it contrasted nicely with my blue hair, at the time. now my hair was brown and his was a raven shade.

“You are really pretty...” He said, and he pushed his lips against mine, and I began to kiss him back. We went on like this in that room until my sister called my name from behind the closed door. I stopped then suddenly, and stood up. Apologizing and then saying I had to go. I walked out without getting his name, or saying anything about seeing him again. This was the last time I hung out with my sister, Derek and their other friends. Until now.

When I came to this realization, Mark stared at me differently. It was like he knew I had just remembered our office room make out session. I got goosebumps all over my body and I saw him smirk as if he knew I had remembered now. This was going to be such an awkward day, I wondered if my sister would let me drink tonight. When the limo stopped at the church, we all began to walk out in a line, my sister first, then Derek, then me and then Mark. More people got out after us but I didn't know their names, I bet I could probably remember them if my attention was 100% focused on them and not the fact that I made some in the moment poor decisions with my fellow wedding party member. 

My sister led us all to the church, and we were ushered in to our spots by other people. Some music started playing and that was me and Mark's queue. We were leading in everyone. Mark held the cushion with the two rings and I held my embarrassing little basket of flower petals and we walked down the aisle. I tossed the petals on the ground nervously, and refused to make eye contact with anyone for more than .05 seconds. With my ever shifting gaze, I found myself stumble upon Mark, who was smirking, looking at me in his peripheral vision. 

"You know, you don't have to be so awkward." He spoke, I didn't answer him and just continued clumsy tossing petals and walking to the front of the church. We both got to the altar and moved to the left, allowing the rest of the wedding party to come over. I looked down at the floor, occasionally turning to see if Mark was still smirking at me and he was, but even more so now then he was before. I was a but shorter than him, so he leaned down for a second to whisper to me.

"You're the hottest flower boy I've ever seen, you should be more confident." He chuckled after he said it, "and, I hope we get some time by ourselves later, like last time." He added. I felt my whole body go red. I was always sweating we the ceremony hadn't even started. I thought for a second that I wasn't going to make it to the reception.

***

Somehow, I did make it to the reception. We had moved to a hall now, tables covered the floor and in the middle a spot to dance. My sister and Derek spun around on the floor, speeches were made, people ate, laughed and drank. I sat alone at a table, a bit of a nervous wreck. Mark was with his family at a table across the hall from me. I kept staring at him. His defined face, his strong arms, his perfectly messy hair. 

He made me so… angry.

I continued to try and calm down by eating cake, but it wasn't working as well as I'd hoped. I needed to get rid of this angry feeling, well, what I thought was anger. My whole body was hot, so I assumed it was anger. I continued stuffing my face with cake until I saw Mark stand up from his table. As soon as I saw him stand I got up and made a beeline for the bathroom.

No one else was there, I stopped in front of a sink and turned the faucet on, splashing my face with cold water. I was trying to lower my body temperature. I soon heard the door to the bathroom open, and someone come in. I didn't think much of it at first because it was an open bathroom with multiple urinals, stalls and sinks. What sparked my attention was the sound of the main door locking.

I saw Mark's reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, have you been avoiding me?" Mark asked, I shut off the sink and turned around quickly, trying to search for words, when none came out Mark introjected again.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable you can just tell me, that's not my goal-"

"No you're not. You're not making me uncomfortable." I cut him off, finally speaking. He smiled and took a step forward.

"Oh, ok. Then what's going on?" He asked. I paused. What was going on? This man was making me all hot and bothered, and why? Was it the way he spoke? The way he looked? The way his kiss was still somehow lingering in my mind from all those months ago? I wondered, if it still felt the same.

Instead of answering Mark, I leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. It was short, and then when I looked into his eyes and knew he wanted to continue, I did. We kissed again, this time more deep and longer. He pushed against me a bit, running his hands through my hair, almost knocking my flower crown off, as I held onto his waist. He kissed me hard, running his tongue around my mouth, causing my body to heat up again. We pulled away for air, his panting synchronising with mine. 

"Fuck…" I said, he nodded and smirked.

"Can we?" He asked. At first, I didn't understand his question. After a moment of thinking, I got what he was saying and my eyes widened. 

"Here? Right now? In the bathroom? At my sister's wedding?" I began to ramble. I nodded eagerly. Although I had so many objections about the setting, none of them had to do with having sex. Maybe it was all the cake I ate, but I bit my lip and nodded happily.

"Yeah, ok." Was my answer. Mark smirked again at me kissing me deeply. He slipped his hands under my shirt and ran his hands over my nipples. I opened my mouth to gasp as he rubbed them softly, kissing the corner of my lips over and over, pushing more into me. I kept my palms on the counter, trying not to slip my hands into one of the sinks. Mark continued to play with my nipples as he kissed down my jawline, then to my neck, sucking at the skin.

"Uh fuck~" I moaned, my eyes closed in pleasure. Mark shushed me, his voice vibrating along the crook of my neck as he spoke. I began to grind my hips into his, creating friction between our groins. This made Mark kiss my neck harder, leaving bites along it and my shoulder. Mark removed his hands from under my shirt and moved away from my neck. He looked at me directly in the eyes and then turned me around. I stood facing my reflection in the mirror, my hands still planted on the counter.

My hair was a disaster, my face red as a beet, my eyes were full, and I looked out of breath. Mark unbuttoned my pants and shimmied them off of my legs, letting them rest around my knees. He did the same to his pants and then kissed my cheek softly.

"Is this your first time?" He whispered into my ear, I could feel his stubble against my neck, making me shiver.

"Maybe…" I said nervously. He chuckled at this and kissed me again, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down.

"Then I'll be gentle." Mark promised. He started to take off my boxers, when my hard on escaped I let out of breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I saw Mark lick two of his fingers from the mirror, leaning into my back. I felt one slowly enter me, pushing deeper and deeper. It was something I had never felt before, it made me tense up.

"It's ok, just relax." Mark whispered into my ear. I just nodded, not able to form any coherent sentences at the moment. When Mark went as far as he could with one finger, I felt him add another, kissing my neck sweetly as he did, making me relax into him. He began to pump both of his fingers in and out, causing me to rock my hips back into him, wanting more once I got used to it. He continued to kiss and bite at the skin of my neck, making me moan and move my head back.

"Awh fuck Mark-" I breathed. Mark smirked against my jaw, planting another kiss there. When I pushed against his fingers again, he hit something inside of me that made me yelp. I felt precum drip from my dick, and I tried my hardest to calm down from that.

"You like that?" He asked, I nodded profusely, seeing him grin in the reflection. He pulled his fingers out, making me feel empty. A whimper escaped my mouth unprompted, I almost felt embarrassed. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll hit it again, I promise I won't leave you like this," Mark assured, I could see him spitting on his hand and preparing himself in the mirror, he grabbed onto my hips and kissed my neck again.

"I promise I won't stop until you're a dripping, hot mess of a flower boy." Mark added, his voice deep. I leaned into him again, begging for something, anything, and he quickly delivered. He slowly pushed his cock into my hole, taking his time with me because he knew it hurt. And it did. I bit my lip hard, trying to adjust to it as fast as I could because of how needy I was for something. The flower crown resting atop my head was a mess of petals and brown hair. When Mark pushed all the way into me, he stopped and took a breath.

"Holy fuck, I don't think I'm going to last long." He admitted, trying to catch his breath.

"Jo-join the club." I choked out. Mark laughed at my statement and his grip tightened on my hips.

"Can I go?" He asked

"Please, yes please." I replied.

I barely took anytime for Mark to gather speed. He started slow, but went faster and faster with every thrust. It became harder and harder to stand, I relied almost entirely on the counter to keep me balanced. I got lower and lower on it until I was laying with my chest on the fake granite, hand grabbing the edge of the sink, begging Mark to go faster.

He hit my prostate again, almost with every thrust, I could have sworn I saw stars multiple times from the pleasure I was receiving. It got to the point where I couldn't even see properly, I wasn't saying anything logical, and I was on the brink of cumming.

I thought I warned Mark of my orgasm, but I honestly think I just spouted off nonsense. I came with one more thrust, shutting my eyes and tensing up, shouting Mark's name. Mark came just seconds later, my name pouring out of his mouth as if it was the only word he knew. When our breathing returned to normal, Mark pulled out, collecting himself.

We heard a knock at the door and panicked. We began cleaning up ourselves and the rest room as fast as we could, even after the person had tried to open the door and presumably left. Once the place - and ourselves - was cleaned, we both headed over to the door, unlocking it and stepping out. Luckily no one was around us.

"That was amazing." I spoke as we walked back to the main area of the hall, Mark agreed and reached for my hand. I held onto his, our fingers intertwined as we walked to my table. While we were walking I heard a lady shout something. By the time I looked I and reacted, something hit me in the face.

"What the fuck!?" I called, looking around to see what it was. Mark knelt down and picked up a bouquet, handing it to me while laughing. I held the flowers and looked at him confused, then I analyzed the situation. My sister had just thrown these backwards, and who ever caught them was said to be the next person to get married.

My sister and all her single friends stared at me with smiles, as I held the bouquet in one hand, and Mark's hand in the other. 


	11. That Time Mark Was Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know I quoted the cup staking video wrong I is sorry I don't have it memorized yet and also I wrote half of this at my orthodontist.  
> Anyways, enjoy! But I also want to ask a quick question - I have an idea for a one shot but it is very self indulgent and the plot is a bit far fetched (as it is set in the world of Pokémon and as to do with Mark being a Pokémon professor like it is really stupid lol) but I am wondering if anyone would actually be down for that? let me know in the comments or whatever!
> 
> anyways onto the sex

## That Time Mark Was Falling In Love

♡♡♡

### (Ethan's POV)

"I don't want you to fall in love with me, you have to promise that." At first I thought he was joking, because this came out of absolutely nowhere. Though we hadn't even started the video and he was saying this, and yeah he made jokes when the cameras were off as well but something was weird here.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Mark let out a frustrated breath and almost repeated himself.

"Don't fall in love with me, you have to promise me you wont." I didn't know how to react or what to say to him. It was a weird statement and I didn't have much time to react anyways because we started filming. 

"Cup stacking is an art," Mark began, and I was a little out of it for the beginning of the video. I wasn't fully focused, not that I normally was, but this time it was worse. I kept thinking about what Mark said. Why would I fall in love with him? Sure, I've adored him for a long time but nothing that I could see being contrived as love. We had a very strong connection, but Mark wasn't interested in me in that way. At least, I didn't think he was until he said what he had said a few moments ago.

"Right Ethan?" Mark asked, I pretended like I knew what was going on but what I said back made no sense and both of us laughed. We had plastic baby hands tucked under our sleeves for the video as we were going to do cup stacking with them. I leaned over to Mark from my spot on the carpet and touched his knee with the hand.

"Don't touch me!" Mark laughed but I could tell he was serious about it. I laughed and didn't listen and went to go touch his face, the plastic hand poking his facial hair.

"If you win you can touch me." Mark added. I knew he was probably joking, and honestly what would I get out of touching Mark? I always sort of gravitated to him but I think it was just how I was. I had no explanation for it besides it was just how I was. However, Mark's proposal made me want to win.

As much as I tried, I didn't win. So Mark didn't let me touch him. When the video ended, he said that phrase to me again. That order. "I don't want you to fall in love with me, you have to promise that." And again I didn't know how to reply.

It was like a routine now. We would start filming a video, Mark would tell me that thing again. Tell me not to fall in love with him. I would be confused. We would record the video. Then he would say it again. And he still wouldn't let me touch him. It was strange how he started this all out of nowhere, I never questioned it though because I feared it would make me sound stupid, like he was doing all of this for a specific reason that I was just too oblivious to understand. 

Then came the you breath you die video. Mark started it the same, and I figured it would end the same as well. Before filming he would say "don't fall in love with me." And so on. It was getting old to be honest. When we were actually filming, and were both holding our breath, to try and remain focused I was moving around a bit. I started to lean forward in my chair, and this caused Mark to lean forward too.

Maybe it was because I wanted to do a bit with him, maybe it was because I thought it would be funny, but really deep down it was because I wanted to touch him, because that gravitational pull that caused me to move towards him. I was holding my breath so there wasn’t much that I could do, but I did gently kiss him nose. It was more of just a lip to nose contact and then I sat back down, but it was a touch nonetheless. The video continued and Mark didn’t bring up the boop, and I thought he wouldn’t. Then when the camera went off and Amy left to go meet up with some friends, Mark did say something. 

I was walking over to Mark’s living room when he stopped me and pushed me towards the wall. I was scared at first, not knowing what he was doing. I thought again for a second he was trying to be funny, I knew he would never hurt me or anything so I wasn’t worried about that, but I was confused as to what he was trying to achieve in doing this. He had me pinned against the wall, breathing into my face. 

“Hey bud…” I laughed at him, he just looked at me in the eyes, staring deep into my soul with those deep brown pupils. 

“What did I say to you before?” Mark said, I raised an eyebrow at him and shifted my weight under his hands, they were resting on my shoulders. 

“What? Is this about that stupid thing you keep saying to me? The ‘don’t fall in love with me’ thing?” I asked him, me calling him out on it right away seemed to take him aback, but I wasn’t about to dance circles around my friend for no reason. Mark could give me answers when I asked for them.

“Well, I mean…” I could tell he didn’t know what to say. 

“Because just saying something like that doesn’t work you know,” I stated, “You can’t just say ‘don’t fall in love with me’ and then I just wont.” I answered, I wasn’t saying it in a mean tone, I was saying it in a calm tone, and I can tell Mark was calming down too as his grip loosened. 

“Ethan, I didn’t mean to confuse you with that statement,” Mark started, he took away some space between us, bending his arms at his elbows, still not taking his eyes off of mine. I could feel this heat between us, this pang, my heart began to beat faster. 

“The statement was more for me. I thought, maybe if I told you not to fall in love with me I would stop falling in love with you. Everytime you touch me, I get this overwhelming feeling, and it’s like time stops for a second.” Mark said. It was a lot to take in at once. Mark was actually the one who was in love with me? Since when? I liked Mark a lot, and spending time with him everyday making these Unus Annus videos has certainly made me start having some more than friendship feelings for him, but I didn’t think he would like me back in the same way. I knew that I would need to process this a bit more, but for now all that I was focused on was his eyes. 

We both leaned forward, closing the gap between us. He gently pushed his lips against mine, kissing me slowly. I kissed back without hesitation. Our lips moved in sync with each other, softly at first, then it got deeper. I parted my lips to allow Mark entrance, and he ran his tongue against mine, turning his head to get a better angel to kiss me deeper. We pulled apart after a few minutes as we both needed air. We stood there, my back against the wall and Mark’s arm still on my shoulders. We both took deep breaths, trying to orientate ourselves. 

“Is this what you meant by falling in love?” I asked, still slightly out of breath, Mark smirked and then kissed me again, and I kissed back. Mark moved his hands from my shoulders and to my hips as I pushed mine into his hair. I tugged lightly on his small black waves, feeling the scruff of his facial hair against my chin as I got lost in his mouth. He pulled his hips closer to mine, gently grinding against me. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer as well by his hair. He pulled off of me and kissed my cheek, then my jaw, moving down to my neck. 

He sucked at the skin on my neck, biting the sensitive skin, making me moan out loud. He dotted my neck with marks and kisses, trying to make his presence known. I was so glad I had bought that turtle neck a few days back. When Mark was done marking his territory on my neck, he pulled off and slipped his hands underneath my t-shirt, pulling it off over my head quickly. He continued right where he left off, kissing down to my collar bone and going down to my chest. He stopped at my nipple, kissing it softly to begin, then running his tongue over it. I gasped and shut my eyes, overwhelmed by pleasure. I was incredibly sensitive on my nipples. He grazed my nip, as if he was trying to give it a hickey. 

"Fuck…" I moaned, taking deep breaths. I could feel my dick growing harder, pressing against the fabric of my boxers. Mark took note that he was driving me crazy and continued to lick at my sensitive spot. He pulled off and a trail of saliva strung from my nipple to his lips. I looked down at him, huffing out breaths. 

"You like that?" He asked, I couldn't speak at the moment so I just nodded. He smirked and then went to my other nipple. He did the same thing, running his tongue over it, biting at the skin. I squeaked out his name, causing him to grin, I could feel his lips curl against my chest. When both of my pink buds were hard and damp, he stopped and kissed down my happy trail.

"Mark," I said it in a questioning tone, and he looked up at me. The face was almost enough to make me cum, his eyes so full and dilated, his hands reaching for the button of my pants. He let out a little 'hmm' as if to ask me what I wanted. I almost lost my train of thought.

"Please continue." I finally said, Mark grinned again and did continue, in doing the button on my jeans and yanking on the zipper. He shimmied them down my legs and I kicked them off, then he did the same with my boxers. As he pulled those down, I could feel my hard on spring up from the confines. The release was nice, but I was still painfully hard from all the nipple touching. Mark licked his lips at the sight, and tossed my boxers to the side. He placed his hands at my hips and pinned them against the wall behind me. He rested on his knees and started to take my erection in his hands. He stroked me softly, running his thumb against my tip a few times, releasing precum as he did. He soon moved his hand down my cock, and replaced it with his mouth.

He took me in slowly, but it felt so good. The warmth of his mouth covered me, and it sent so many waves of pleasure up my spine. I cursed and shut my eyes, moaning loudly again. Mark tightened his grip on my hips and popped off of my dick, making me open my eyes and see him looking up at me sternly.

"Don't close those beautiful hazel eyes baby, I want you to look at me when I suck you off." Mark said, I nodded at him and bit my lip, trying to get myself together. He smiled at me and went back. I saw him take me in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around to get every inch of my hard on wet. I almost closed my eyes again to moan but I could see him looking up at me, watching to make sure I was looking at him. The feeling of him bobbing up and down my dick was more than enough to make me moan, but watching it happen also made me so much more turned on. I slid one of my hands into his hair and matched his bobs with small thrusts, pulling him closer to me, making him go deeper. I felt his nose touch my groin as he took all of me in his mouth. I knew I was getting close so I warned Mark.

"I'm gonna cum," I called, and I instantly wished I didn't. He pulled off of me with a popping noise and licked his lips, stopping before I could cum. I took deep breaths, my hands pulling at his hair, whining for him to come back.

"No baby, I don't want you to cum just yet." Mark told me, getting up from his knees and pulling me in for a kiss. I could taste my precum in his mouth, which I wasn't sure I was turned on or turned off by. The longer and deeper we kissed though, the more I didn't give a fuck about it. Mark lifted me up from the back of my legs and pulled me over to his couch. He lay me down on the sofa cushions, my legs hanging off the edge, my bare ass almost missing the cushion. He undid his pants, pulling them down around his ankles along with his boxers, his hard on springing from his shorts. It was so big.

"It's going to hurt-" I began, but Mark leaned down to me and kissed my lips softly, resting his nose against mine.

"I will make sure it doesn't hurt that much baby, ok?" Mark informed me. I trusted him, as I always did, and let him fall back a bit. He coated his fingers in spit, as much as he possibly could. He then pushed my legs apart gently, and slowly started to push one finger inside of me. The feeling was so new, a weird mix between pain and pleasure I had never felt before, but I soon began to love the feeling. I rocked my hips back on his finger, and he smirked.

"You want another?" He asked, so sheepishly it felt out of place in the current situation. I nodded a response, knowing I wasn't able to form much words. Mark did add another finger, just as slow and as smooth and the first. It hurt a bit more, but I was getting used to it, getting to the point where I wanted more. He began to open me up, making me moan. He added one last finger, just making sure I was used to the feeling before pulled all of them out and grabbing onto my hips.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Yes Mark," I began, my voice coming out in breaths "I'm so ready." Mark went inside of me slowly, first his tip, and then more. I was taking loud long breaths as he went inside, trying to contain myself. It hurt more than his fingers, but not as much as I thought it would, going to show Mark was taking good care of me. He stopped when he was all the way inside, and I felt so full. The more I thought about if the more the warm feeling in the bottom of my gut rose. I didn't want to cum yet, so I made sure to hold on.

"Y-you can move," I begged, "Please Mark!" I pleaded. Mark smirked and his grip thighed on my hips, his thumbs drawing small circles on my hip bones. Mark began to thrust in and out of me, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back inward. With every thrust I made a noise, whether it be a gasp or a moan, or simply just Mark's name rolling out of my mouth. Mark moaned too, shooting out some curses and exclaiming about how tight I was. 

He thrusted into me hard and his my prostate. My eyes shot open and my heart skipped a beat. I gripped the couch cushions trying to hold in my climax, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

"Fuck Mark, I don't know how long I'll last if you hit that again..." I shouted, I was so out of breath. Mark grinned and I saw him staring at me. He was sweating, so full of passion. I bit onto my lip tightly.

"I'll hit it as many times as it takes baby." He told me, slowly thrusting into me as hard as he could. I bounced on the couch, fuck. 

"One," he said, and then he pulled out and fucked into me again, hitting my sweet spot. 

"Two," he counted. He did it again. Everytime he would add one when I saw stars. 

"Three," it was becoming painful to hold myself together. I wasn't sure if it was sweat or drool falling from my mouth. 

"Four," again, every hit felt like it would be the last. Every damn movement.

"Five," that's all it took. Five fucking thrusts before I couldn't take it anymore. I came hard, harder than I thought I ever came. Mark still continued, fucking me through my orgasm.

He only got to seven. 

"Holy fuck," he panted as he came inside of me. I felt weak all over, Mark pulling out and landing beside me on the couch. Our heavy breathing matched each other. It was a while before either or us said anything, and it was when I noticed he was holding onto my hand. I looked down at it, the up at him, our eyes meeting. I felt safe in his grasp, as if nothing bad could happen. Despite his constant warnings, I loved him. This was something he couldn't have prevented. And when he spoke, I knew he loved me too. 

"This is what I meant by falling in love."


	12. That Time Ethan and Mark Went Salsa Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Top Ethan. That's all I gotta say.

(Mark's POV)

“Salsa dancing? You’re joking.” I said while looking over the website link Ethan had just sent to my phone. Ethan nodded, taking a right turn, I shook my head and laughed. 

“You are hilarious, did you seriously plan this all out?” I asked again, Ethan nodded again and shushed me. 

“Oh stop Mark, it’s a good idea we’re going to have a good time.” Ethan spoke, still focusing on the road. He didn’t even tell me what we were doing today until we got into the car and started driving. I was wondering why Ethan wanted to drive so badly, he usually didn’t like driving my car, he said something about how comfy the seats were distracting him? I didn’t really know, he had started making less and less sense the more he spoke after that statement, it was one of the cutest things he did. 

Ethan and I stopped in the parking lot of the Salsa studio, it was in a plaza with a few other places, but the parking lot wasn’t too packed with other cars. We got out and went inside the studio, and Ethan checked us in for our lesson. He was taking a lot of initiative today, it was a bit out of character for him and I couldn’t deny that I liked it. When we went into the studio room I set up the camera, and Ethan talked to the instructor. She was very nice and accommodating, and I guessed Ethan talked to her before because she started helping me set up some of the cameras. 

We started with just some basic moves, some stepping stuff that ended with laughs and surprisingly a lot of sweating. When it was time to put the moves to the test, I figured I would be the lead, but Ethan took charge very quickly. He dashed over to me and twirled around me, looking me up and down and taking my hand. He was so much more on rhythm then I was, and he seemed to have a blast of confidence. He literally swept me off my feet. 

“You’re really good at this,” I smiled at him, he smiled back and twirled me, holding onto my hand tightly and pulling me close to him, so close our chests were touching, and I could feel his breath down my shirt. 

“I know.” He smirked, the answer took me aback, I couldn’t even register it right away. He turned us, leaning to the side, dipping me. I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, and he looked back at mine. I didn’t move, I just laid there in his arms, my face was red. He leaned down and kissed me, but it was much too quick for my liking. I tried to keep him there for longer, but he was gone, and he was in control. I couldn’t do anything about it. 

I didn’t think the instructor even noticed that he kissed me, that’s how quick it was. But even that little kiss made me long for more, and with Ethan acting the way he had been all day, I wanted him so bad it was starting to hurt. I think I rushed through the outro of the video, and Ethan kept trying to talk and slow the pacing down a bit but I was almost not allowing him to. When the video finally ended, I quickly went to take down, rushing through that as well.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ethan asked, walking over to me. I replied in such a flustered voice, it was very unlike me.

"I- I forgot I have an appointment." I told him, collecting my things. I thanked the instructor and confirmed that she got our payment for the class online and she smiled and told us to have a nice day and thanked us for the publicity. I began to rush out of the studio and Ethan came rushing behind me.

"Appointment? What appointment?" He questioned as I placed the camera equipment in the back of my car. I closed the door and turned to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and leaning him against the car door. I kissed him deeply, and he kissed me back, I embraced him as much as I could in those brief moments, only able to slip my tongue in for a second, until I had to pull away for air. 

"My dick appointment." I told him. He laughed out loud and shook his head, raising one of his eyebrows. 

"You're joking, you rushed that nice lady all because you wanted to fuck me-" 

"No," I cut him off, "I want you to fuck me." He froze, laughing again and smirking, running his tongue across his lips, hitting the corner and leaving it to hover there as he looked at me.

"Really? Huh, ok. Well when we get home-" 

"No, in the car." I cut him off again. I was so fired up already, I didn't know if I could wait until we got back home. Of course, if Ethan had declined, I would have had to, but I just wanted to give him the option and hoped he'd take it. He laughed and looked at me like I was crazy, he reached out and ran the back of his index and middle finger across my cheek and jaw line. 

"You are lucky I love you Mark Fischbach." He said, and he kissed me again. We got into the back of the car, Ethan laying across the seat and me on top of him, kissing him deeply, making sure to close the door behind me. It was a tight fit but that made it better. I ran my hands through his hair as he licked my lips, kissing me again and again. He started to grind his hips into mine and the sudden friction made me gasp. Ethan bit onto my bottom lip as I gasped, slowly moving to my jawline, then my neck where he sucked on the sensitive skin. 

"Awh fuck Eth," I moaned again, throwing my head back as he continued to kiss at my neck. He kept grinding his hips into mine and sucking the skin on my neck, every time he rolled his hips over mine I moaned his name, and I felt his lips curl into a smirk each time.

"Why are you being such a little whore right now? Did those dance moves knock something out of you?" Ethan chuckled, he had stopped moving his hips so I began to move mine into his. Ethan pulled away slightly so I couldn't reach him fully and he shook his head. 

"No no," he began, pushing me backwards and straddling my hips, so he was on top. "Tell daddy why you are so worked up?" Ethan spoke, he slipped his hands under my shirt and ran his fingers across my abs and chest, the touch made my back arch. Ethan pulled my shirt off over my head and kissed me again, only pulling off a few inches so I can still feel his breath on my face and see the deepest details in his eyes.

"You are so sexy and in control. I love it. God, I love it so much." I replied, Ethan smirked at me and pushed our lips together once again, grinding his hips down on me, making me harder and harder until I almost couldn't take it anymore, he kept running his hands across my sides, up and down, tracing my perimeter with his warm fingers. We pulled apart again, breathing deeply, the car was starting to get a bit stuffy. 

Ethan leaned back against the car window, unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off roughly, so eager to get them off. He took my boxers off just as fast, leaving me there completely nude. He took a moment to gaze over me, biting onto his lip hard, eyes darting all over my body. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers off in one movement, leaving them on just past his ass. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, trying to get them wet before he prepped me. We had never done this before, Ethan had never topped with me before. I was so ready.

He placed one of his fingers at my entrance, slowly sliding it inside of me. There was pain at first, I wasn't used to this. I shut my eyes and winced, curling my toes. Ethan went slow though, so it felt ok. The deeper he went in with his finger the more comfortable I got to the feeling. He rested there for a moment without moving, and then gently added his other finger. Once I was ok with that one, he began to pump them in and out, until moans began to escape my mouth. 

"You want the real thing now baby?" Ethan asked, I nodded to him. I had never been this needy before, and Ethan knew it. He pulled his fingers out of me, leaving me to feel empty. I might have whined. Ethan positioned himself and slid his tip inside of me, slowly pushing in more and more. I gasped a few times, shutting my eyes, biting my lip, moaning out his name and other curses, until he was inside me as far as he could be. We both stopped for a second, I was huffing and puffing and Ethan was doing the same. He felt so good inside of me, my rolled my eyes back. 

"Is this what you feel everytime?" I asked, Ethan nodded slowly, biting onto his lip hard, trying to form a sentence.

"Is this what you feel everytime?" He asked me, I reached out to pull him down closer to me, running my hands down his hips, to his ass. I reach upwards and kissed him, shaking my head.

"No, because my ass isn't as sweet and sexy as yours is." I told him, he smirked against my lips and then began to thrust slowly. I pushed him inside of me each time he would pull out a bit, keeping his ass in my hands, squeezing it in time with his thrusts. He picked up the pace quickly, and our kisses began to get more and more sloppy. 

He hit my prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through my body, my back arched and I moaned his name again. Ethan, Ethan… god it was like a broken record. He kept hitting my sweet spot, making me see fucking stars. It was getting to a point where I didn't think I could last longer. With each thrust came the threat of orgasm, but I wanted to hold it off as long as I could.

"Fuck Mark I think I'm gonna cum, you're so fucking tight, fuck." Ethan kept swearing as he continued, I pulled him into me, trying to get him to cum, and he kept fucking into me harder, trying to get me to cum. Soon I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I came right onto the bottom of Ethan's shirt. Ethan came inside of me seconds later, falling on top of me as he did so. We lay on the backseat of the car for a while, trying to regain our breaths, our panting matched. Soon Ethan did crawl off of me, trying to put his pants back on. 

I spent the ride home in the back of the car, clothes messily tossed onto my body and Ethan drove, nervous about getting pulled over or stopped by someone we knew, and having to get out and explain the stain on the bottom of his shirt. 

"We should do this more often." I remarked.

"You are lucky I love you Mark Fischbach."


End file.
